Le changement, un concept innovant
by sweet7752
Summary: Une saison 4 d'une de mes séries préférés. Ma vision de la vie future de nos personnages préférés. Que va être la réaction de Veronica à tous les événements qu'il lui est arrivé. Se situe après l'épisode 3.20
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans sa ville natale : Neptune. Elle avait toujours sourit du parallèle entre le nom de cette ville, le nom de sa voiture Saturne et son nom Veronica Mars.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle appréhendait son retour. Bien sûr, elle avait hâte de voir son père et ses amis réunis pour cet évènement. Elle avait posé 2 semaines de congés pour cette occasion afin de pouvoir profiter de ses proches. Elle fixa sur son amoureux un regard plein de gêne et de nervosité.

.com/watch?v=Fc_4QasdZhY

Il lui serra la main et essaya par là même de la rassurer, mais sans grand résultat car lui aussi n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à son calme apparent Il savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait que penser à eux et plus particulièrement à lui. Ils en avaient vécu des péripéties pour en arriver là où ils en étaient. Il sentait qu'il y avait encore des moments où elle le repoussait et il avait peur que le retour au pays ne fasse remonter des souvenirs et lui fasse oublier les quatre années passées ensemble.

Musique :

Elle lui serra la main autant pour se réconforter que pour l'apaiser, et commença à repenser à tous les évènements qui les avaient conduits à cet instant précis

_Flashback_

Musique: .com/watch?v=OdZKOZsVRt4

Elle sortit du bureau de vote les yeux plein de larmes. Elle se dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps juste pour elle afin de faire le point sur les derniers évènements et sur sa vie en général. Il lui restait deux semaines avant de partir pour son stage au FBI. Son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'en réjouir pour l'instant. Elle savait qu'à cause d'elle son père ne serait plus shérif et ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir soutenir son regard. Elle arriva et prit son courage à deux mains afin de se composer un visage souriant et confiant, puis elle se mit à côté de son père et le soutint pendant le dépouillement.

_Fin de Flashback_

Elle était maintenant installée dans son siége d'avion, elle qui n'avait jamais apprécié d'être dans ce genre de boite en fer sans contrôle. Elle se renfonça dans son siège.

_Flashback_

Elle s'était enfermée pendant trois jours et trois nuits pour faire le point et réfléchir au mal qu'elle avait fait à ses proches et même à des inconnus. Certes, on l'avait à maintes reprises brisée et détruite, mais elle avait cru réussir à se relever. Mais si elle devait être honnête, cela avait juste permis de rajouter une couche sur son armure, repoussant par ce biais toute personne ayant un goût certain pour le masochisme pour l'approcher.

Son meilleur ami, son BFF comme elle aimait l'appeler, Wallace, avait sans doute été un de celui qui avait le plus souffert par sa faute. Elle se rappela leur rencontre et son état d'esprit naïf certes mais bienveillant. Lui qui avait été joie et calme était devenu par sa seule présence cynique et plein de sarcasme.

Sa nouvelle meilleur amie, Mac, malgré un succès universitaire sans tâche, avait de plus en plus de mal à concilier le tout avec son amoureux et elle savait que c'était entièrement de sa responsabilité.

Piz, son petit ami gentil, serviable qui n'avait presque pas de défaut, si ce n'est qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Weevill, qui fut l'un des amoureux transis de sa sœur de cœur Lilly et qui fut de tous les coups les plus fumants, qui lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. Elle n'était pas responsable de sa situation, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir responsable et coupable de son avenir peu reluisant, certes honnête mais peu sujet à fierté.

La mère de Wallace, Alicia Fennel, qui aimait son père de tout son cœur avait rompu tout lien avec eux quand la nature curieuse des Mars s'était mise entre eux après l'épisode du père de Wallace, Nathan Woods. Là encore, avec ses manigances, elle n'avait pas arrangé leurs liens.

Il y avait aussi Léo, gentil jeune homme qui avait été un gentleman de premier ordre et qui même après avoir subi la tornade Mars avait toujours été correct et agréable. Et elle lui en avait en effet des misères. Parker, colocataire de Mac qui avait subi un viol qu'elle aurait sans doute pu lui éviter si elle n'était pas si prompte aux jugements hâtifs. Bien sûr, elle lui en avait voulu d'être sortie avec Logan. Mais elle était bien sortie avec Piz. Triste ironie.

Et enfin, il y avait lui, Logan, l'homme qui lui avait apporté autant de peines que de joies. Le seul qui avait réussi à panser ses plaies après toutes les péripéties avec Cassidy. Ce simple nom avait le don de rouvrir bien des plaies. Elle cilla des yeux et reprit ses pensées vers l'homme qui avait causé plus de dégâts sur son cœur, son âme et son corps que quiconque. Il avait été l'un des trois hommes avec qui elle avait couché.

Le 1er avait été son premier amour, Duncan, fils de la famille Kane et surtout frère de sa défunte meilleure amie. Même si elle ne l'oublierait jamais, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. C'était un amour calme, tendre mais sans surprise.

Le 3éme avait été Piz, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti un soubresaut ou un élan du cœur le concernant. Oui, elle éprouvait de la tendresse et beaucoup d'amitié pour lui, mais de l'amour non, et elle en était intiment persuadée.

Le 2éme, le plus important, fut Logan, le seul à la mettre en émoi autant physiquement que moralement. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle se demandait encore s'ils avaient un avenir après tout ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie, et le mal qu'ils s'étaient faits.

_Fin de Flashback_

Mesdames, messieurs votre attention s'il vous plait. Nous allons bientôt atterrir à l'aéroport de Neptune. La température au sol est de 25°C. En espérant que vous avez apprécié votre vol et que nous vous retrouverons prochainement sur notre compagnie.

Elle sentit son cœur palpiter mais elle se devait d'être courageuse.

J'appréhende ce qui pourrait se passer pendant ce séjour, et s'ils m'en voulaient ?

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ils t'aiment et tu n'as pas hésité à revenir dès qu'on te l'a annoncé.

C'est vrai. Et toi, tu le sens comment ?

Mais enfin, miss, n'avez-vous pas vu mon côté sans peur et sans reproche ? Voyons, ne savez-vous pas que j'ai combattu bien des adversaires plus coriaces ? Ne vous ai-je pas raconté mon combat contre une blonde sexy, téméraire et un brin agressif que j'ai mené d'une main de maître ?

Elle sourit, secoua la tête et dit :

Je crois avoir déjà entendu la même histoire mais avec un fin différente !

Ah bon ! Etes-vous sûre de vous ?

Certaine. C'était la blonde sexy, intelligente avec un esprit de déduction important qui avait gagné dans ce duel avec une maîtrise de génie.

_Flashback_

Forte de ses résolutions, elle se dit qu'elle avait le devoir de tout dire à son père. Elle ne pouvait pas changer de façon radicale, ça elle n'avait plus d'illusions. Mais elle se devait d'expliquer les raisons de son geste à celui qui était et qui serait toujours son héros. La nuit du 3éme jour de sa « réflexion party » comme elle aimait l'appeler, elle espérait trouver son père debout pour ne pas perdre sa motivation et son courage.

Musique : .com/watch?v=_5XfAYZAA7w

Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé regardant les infos locales qui rediffusaient le dépouillement des votes donnant comme shérif Vinnie Van Lowe avec 60% des votes. Elle se mit à pleurer, mettant en péril ses nouvelles résolutions. Elle hésita un moment, mais elle le devait à son père.

Papa, est ce que je peux te parler ?

Veronica, est ce que tu peux accorder à ton vieux père de remettre à plus tard cette discussion car…

Non, c'est une conversation que l'on aurait dû avoir depuis environ 3 ans. Je sais que je t'ai déçu et que je me suis conduite comme une idiote, mais je te dois des explications. S'il te plait ne m'interromps pas, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

Elle s'installa en face de lui et poursuivit

Ce que je vais te dire n'a pas pour but de te blesser ou de t'incriminer mais juste de te dire les choses de façon la plus honnête.

Musique : .com/watch?v=piccU73wGMA

Elle commença par la mort de Lilly et, la fête de Shelly Pomroy. Quand elle annonça son viol, elle remercia le dieu que feu Don Lamb et Cassidy soientt déjà 6 pieds sous terre car ils n'auraient pas survécus à cette soirée. Elle n'avait cure de la santé de ces deux erreurs de la nature mais elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir son père en prison. Elle tut malgré tout l'implication de Logan dans l'importation de GHB. Elle donna l'explication de la fuite, de la déchéance de sa mère, le pouvoir de Céleste Kane. De la machination du benjamin de la famille Casablancas et la douleur qu'il avait causée non seulement à elle mais à Mac aussi. Et enfin, elle parla du Castle, de leurs méthodes et de sa peur du mal qu'ils pourraient faire à Logan pour l'avoir défendu contre Sorokin.

Quand elle se tut après ce qui devait être des heures, elle ressentit un énorme poids s'enlever. En même temps de la culpabilité s'ajoutait au reste de voir son père prostré, le visage défait.

**Vvo : Pourquoi as-tu parlé, Veronica ? Pour te sentir mieux, quelle égoïste tu fais. Regarde le résultat.**

Papa, ça va ?

**Vvo : Doux euphémisme, t'en as d'autres comme ça !**

Son père la regarda, sortit enfin de sa léthargie et passa devant elle pour se diriger vers la porte, puis sembla se raviser et se tourna vers elle.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir après cette soirée ? Tu avais si peu confiance en moi ?

Non, bien sûr que non, tu es mon héros depuis la nuit des temps. Mais après la réaction de Lamb, je suis rentrée tout te dire et je me suis dit que ça allait empirer les choses. Accusés de viol des membres des 3-9 par ceux-là même qui les avaient accusés de meurtre. Ca fait beaucoup même pour les Mars. Pardon papa, excuse-moi mais j'avais honte de m'être mise en position de faiblesse.

Il se dirigea vers elle, la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il la rassura et lui chuchota qu'il avait besoin de marcher.

**Vvo : peut-être que je devrais changer de déodorant vu le nombre de personnes que je fais fuir.**

Elle soupira et se réfugia dans sa chambre, se prépara pour la nuit sachant qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à régler avant son départ. Elle s'endormit du sommeil du juste.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, Keith ruminait ses idées noires. Ironie du sort, ses propres larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur Neptune.

Musique : .com/watch?v=2naYghOqM0s

Il savait qu'elle avait souffert toutes ses années mais à ce point-là. Il se traita d'imbécile, de mauvais père, et repensa à tous ces moments où Veronica, son bébé, sa fille chérie lui avait menti. Elle l'appelait son héros mais il n'était que le bouffon du Roi, même pas capable de protéger et de défendre sa fille. Il bouillonnait de sa faiblesse et de son propre aveuglement.

Sans prendre la peine d'y penser, il se trouva devant le Neptune Grand Hôtel à la réception malgré l'heure tardive, il avait besoin de parler.

Générique : .com/watch?v=Fc_4QasdZhY

Il avisa le concierge de l'hôtel de faire appeler Logan dans sa chambre, non pas qu'il ne connaisse pas le numéro de sa chambre, mais ne voulait pas monter. Il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit neutre.

De son côté, Logan Echolls était indécis sur le choix à faire. Il avait devant ses yeux son portable et une bouteille de Whisky de 20 ans d'âge, dernière acquisition de son pote Dick. Il hésitait entre appeler celle qui faisait battre son cœur ou s'abrutir avec l'alcool quand il entendit le téléphone de sa suite. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et si c'était elle.

Il répondit et entendit l'accueil :

Monsieur Echolls, désolé de vous importuner à cette heure tardive, mais il y a un homme, un certain Keith Mars dans le lobby. Il m'a certifié qu'il ne partirait pas sans vous avoir vu. Pourriez-vous descendre ?

Il resta un moment interdit, sans voix et entendit la panique dans l'intonation de son interlocuteur.

Monsieur Echolls, vous êtes toujours là ?

Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Dites-lui de monter.

Monsieur Mars préfèrerait que vous le rejoigniez. Il vous attendra au bar de l'Aquarium.

Dites-lui que j'arrive.

Il resta pensif un long moment, incrédule et curieux de la présence de cet homme dans le bar de l'hôtel. Il sortit de sa torpeur avant de quitter la suite non sans s'être regardé devant le miroir. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression sur ce qu'il espérait être son futur beau-père. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait tût l'espoir de la récupérer mais il se dit que l'arrivée inopinée de l'ancien shérif ne l'aidait pas. Il prit l'ascenseur qui descendit pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures.

Musique : .com/watch?v=FDXEvkS0iPA

_Fin de Flashback_

Elle se tourna vers l'homme près d'elle, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

Et toi, ça va ? Sincèrement comment te sens-tu ?

Elle attendit la réponse et quand elle le vit plonger dans ses propres pensées, elle insista.

La sonde Mars doit-elle sonder ton âme, ton esprit ou ton cœur ? Elle est au rapport attendant la suite des instructions.

Il sourit malgré tout et rétorqua :

Alors tu as enfin décidé de changer de branche. Il va falloir te décider entre l'astrophysique, la minéralogie ou le FBI. Tu as enfin compris qu'il fallait m'écouter et par là même changer de métier.

Je t'écoute mon chéri, mais que le 29 Février. Car en Mars, c'est bien connu que j'ai tous les droits et après revenir en arrière n'est pas mon fort.

Ils continuèrent sur ce ton pendant tout le reste du trajet. Même s'ils plaisantaient, ils ne cessaient de penser au chemin parcouru jusque-là.

_Flashback_

Logan arriva dans le bar et se dirigea vers cet homme, reconnaissable entre mille. Il avait toujours été plus petit que lui, mais Logan avait toujours été impressionné par sa force morale, son esprit de déduction et son intelligence sans borne. Il avait un temps était jaloux de la relation particulière entre Veronica et son père. Il arrêta là ses observations, paralysé entre la peur et la curiosité de connaître les motivations de la visite de cet homme.

Ça va shérif, je me rends mais vous auriez pu me faire appeler mon avocat.

Logan, ne le voyant pas réagir, baissa ses deux mains et reprit sérieusement

Bon… Bonsoir, vous vouliez me parler Shérif.

Oui Logan. Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis plus Shérif depuis 3 jours.

Excusez-moi, vous vouliez me parler M. Mars.

Oui, chuchota Keith. Oui, il faut que l'on parle. Veronica m'a tout dît.

Tout quoi ?

Tout depuis ces 3 dernières années, depuis le meurtre de Lilly. Je suppose que lorsque l'on est aveugle, on l'est à vie. Aveuglement qui peut s'assimiler à de l'inconscience ou de la bêtise. Ma femme, d'abord maîtresse de Jake Kane que j'ai longtemps considéré comme mon ami et puis ma fille.

Tout souffla Logan. Ouah ! ça n'a pas dû être évident.

Il attendait la tempête qui le menaçait. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des colères Marsiennes.

Oh que oui. Je savais qu'elle avait souffert à la mort de Lilly, c'est sans doute ce qui vous a rapprochés. Elle a été marquée par le départ de sa mère. Mais tous ces événements sont déjà trop lourds pour les épaules d' un homme de mon âge alors au sien, à peine à la vingtaine, je n'ose imaginer quelle force de caractère il lui a fallu pour tout concilier et surtout ne rien laisser paraître. Je suis un père en dessous de tout, j'ai laissé ma princesse, ma fille se dépêtrer toute seule de mes erreurs de jugement.

Bien sûr que non, tonna Logan.

Il offrit immédiatement sa tournée de bière. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un verre mais il ne voulait pas le montrer au père de sa bien-aimée.

Vous êtes un père formidable, aimant. Quand on voit le taux de pères démissionnaires, absents ou dans mon cas peu avare de bon coups dans cette ville, vous êtes la Rolls Royce des pères.

C'est gentil Logan mais je me sens coupable de ce que ma fille a subit. Elle m'a protégé comme on protége un enfant alors que c'était à moi qu'il incombait de la protéger et de la choyer. Jusqu'à la mort de Lilly, je trouvai ma fille naïve, douce certes mais terriblement naïve sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle était appréciée, populaire mais malheureusement complètement déconnectée des réalités de ce bas monde. Elle était surtout débordante de joie de vivre, confiante et sociable.

Il fit une pause, but une gorgée de bière. Il soupira, puis résigné reprit le fil de sa discussion.

Après la mort de Lilly, la fuite de sa mère et, et…, elle s'est renfermée. elle a fui le contact des autres, s'est construit une carapace et est devenue froide, exigeante avec tout le monde, rendant coups sur coups. Elle est surtout devenue acerbe. Mais c'est toujours une guimauve qui aime sans limite. Détrompe toi, je ne dis pas qu'elle a un caractère facile à supporter. Mais si elle daigne nous aimer, elle risquera sa propre sécurité pour les siens. Tout ça pour te dire que je te remercie de tout cœur d'avoir été là pour elle, de l'avoir sauvée bien des fois. Elle me tuerait sans doute de te l'avoir dit.

Keith se perdit un moment dans ses propres pensées et Logan de son côté ne savait pas à quel saint se vouer. Au point qu'il ne faillit pas remarquer la reprise du monologue de son interlocuteur.

Je ne t'ai pas toujours porté dans mon cœur. J'ai toujours dit que c'était ta nature impulsive, ton caractère violent ou le fait d'avoir fait souffrir si souvent ma fille…

**Lvo : Allez vas-y. Parle moi de toutes les humiliations que j'ai fait subir à Veronica et du GHB.**

Cependant si ma fille a pu être honnête, moi aussi, je peux le faire. J'ai toujours été son héros, celui qu'elle regarde avec respect et admiration mais dès que tu es rentré dans le tableau, j'ai dû partager son héros. Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux que tu aies pu l'aider mais ma fille et moi nous nous sommes toujours serrés les coudes et là, il y avait un élément perturbateur qui modifiait l'équation : Toi. Oui celui qui était là à chaque instant et qui pouvait lui payer à peu près la lune ou ce poney qu'elle me demande depuis ses 9 ans.

Elle est avec Piz, souffla-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Mars.

Keith, ce sera Keith maintenant. Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Veronica n'est pas heureuse avec ce Stosh, elle me l'a dit. Elle ne vit plus mais survit depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec toi. Bien sûr, tu t'es mal comporté avec elle mais elle ne t'a laissé aucune chance de l'approcher de peur que tu lui brises le peu d'estime de soi qu'elle a encore et surtout son cœur.

Il hésita un instant et dit d'une traite.

Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la reconquérir pour la rendre un peu heureuse. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras du renfort sur ce coups-là. Je vais y veiller. De ton côté, il va te falloir la jouer fine.

Chacun perdu dans leur pensées, ils se laissèrent du temps pour diriger cette conservation surrréaliste.

Changeons de sujet, ajouta Keith en voyant le regard perplexe de Logan. Il faut que je te parle de la dernière enquête où s'est fourrée ma chère fille. Je vais t'en parler car en la défendant encore, tu as mis ta vie en danger.

Il lui parla du Castle, de l'implication de Jake Kane, Clarence Wideman et de ce Sorokin. Des connections des grands hommes de cette entité. Lorsqu'il eut exposés tous les points de cette enquête, il s'exprima ainsi.

Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce Castle. Heureusement, je n'ai pas perdu ma licence de détective en même temps que les élections. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais tout faire que ma petite fille soit saine et sauve et surtout heureuse.

Vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul. Vous avez besoin d'aide ce coups-ci.

Je le sais bien. Ne pense pas que mon instant de faiblesse m'ait rendu idiot ou inconscient, mais cette aide ne viendra ni de toi ni de Veronica. Je vais demander aux futurs collègues de ma fille. Je pense que cette enquête pourrait intéresser le bureau fédéral.

Ils bavardèrent des heures autour d'un verre. Soirée mystique permettant d'aplanir les différends dans une atmosphère bienveillante et sans animosité.

_Fin de Flashback_

Ils venaient de sentir l'avion se poser sur le tarmac. La boule qui n'avait fait que grossir pendant le trajet empêchait Veronica presque de respirer. Elle suivit cependant le mouvement. Quand ils posèrent les pieds sur la piste de Neptune, elle était finalement d'être enchantée d'être enfin chez elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour ce troisième chapitre mais je voulais être sur avant de vous le poster et puis j'ai été absente pour cause de vacances pendant deux semaines. J'attends de vous des commentaires bons ou mauvais pour améliorer ce qui doit être fait. Merci d'avance. Et place à votre chapitre/épisode. Enjoy it!

Ils venaient de sentir l'avion se poser sur le tarmac. La boule qui n'avait fait que grossir pendant le trajet l'empêchait presque de respirer. Mais elle se décida de suivre le mouvement de la foule. Ils avaient été les derniers à sortir de l'avion. Ils se sentaient comme des pantins désarticulés dont on avait coupé les fils.

De son côté, Dick serra la main de sa fiancée. Eh oui, même lui avait du mal encore à le réaliser. Lui, le Dick, était fiancé depuis environ 1 an. Il se rappelait encore ce jour où pris d'une impulsion, il avait organisé une journée qui se voulait romantique. Mais qui au final s'avéra catastrophique. Un sourire illumina son visage au rappel de ce souvenir.

Musique : .com/watch?v=mh8MIp2FOhc&feature=relmfu

_Flashback_

Il lui avait offert une journée hammam/sauna dans le meilleur institut de la ville et avait organisé un diner en amoureux. Cependant, la journée n'avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. A son réveil, il se sentait fiévreux, nauséeux, sa gorge le grattait et il avait un mal de crâne. Mais il se dit que c'était la conséquence de tous les verres qu'il avait bus la veille avec son pote John pour se donner un peu de courage. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et se leva avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble et que sa belle soit partie vers l'institut du bord de plage, il commença à tout organiser que déjà les ennuis s'abattaient sur lui. Tout d'abord, le traiteur avait perdu sa commande et ne pouvait l'honorer. Malgré son nom et sa fortune rien n'y fit. Il ne se laissa pas démoraliser et dû se rabattre sur le traiteur qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser. Mais que voulez-vous aux grands maux les médicaments ? Euh…. Dick ne savait plus. Il n'avait jamais été fort dans les expressions ou en français en général.

Après bien des péripéties, incluant des verres cassés, un début d'incendie, la quasi perte de la bague de fiançailles il rejoignit sa future fiancée avec la plus grande nervosité. Mais, quand il la trouva, il put évacuer toute la pression d'un seul coup. En effet, elle était rouge et gonflée on aurait dit un homard sous hormone. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à s'en tenir les côtes, non pas parce qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer n'importe quel panneau stop, mais par la série d'accumulation de malchance. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle ne le prit pas bien et explosa.

….. : J'en ai marre de cette journée, si toi, en plus, tu t'y mets. Si ça continue, je vais aller dormir chez mes parents.

Dick : Mais non ma douce, excuse-moi. Tu sais bien que Le Dick est maladroit et gaffeur mais qu'il t'aime.

….. : D'une, permets-moi d'en douter vu ta réaction à mon allergie et de deux, qu'à t'on dit sur ta manie de parler de toi à la troisième personne ?

D : Pardonne-moi, en plus j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas apprécié cette journée mais j'espère qu'elle se clôturera sur une note plus légère.

Il ne sut si c'était les excuses, le sérieux dans sa voix ou l'emploi du mot clôture mais elle monta dans sa voiture.

Arrivés dans la maison après un trajet des plus silencieux et tendus, ils s'installèrent dans la loggia. Après une succession d'épreuves et de catastrophes en tout genre, il se lança :

D : Mac, malgré un repas désastreux et une journée équivalente, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

M : Tu as l'air bien solennel. Vas-y ! Je t'écoute.

D : Cela fait 2 ans que l'on est ensemble et depuis ton entrée dans ma vie j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il est vrai que beaucoup se sont arrêtés sur mon attitude de bouffon même si jusqu'à présent je ne m'en suis pas plaint, mais toi, tu as appris à me connaître, à devenir mon amie et à m'apprécier à ma juste valeur. Je sais qu'au tout début, lors de notre rencontre, je me suis comporté comme un Jackass mais ton refus de craquer pour Le Grand Dick m'a conforté dans l'idée qu'il fallait que tu sois mienne. Tu m'as aidé à me reconstruire suite aux tragédies comme la mort de… . C'est encore grâce à toi, ta confiance et surtout ton intelligence que « Surf&Some » a pu voir le jour. Tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai voulu ouvrir ma propre entreprise même des gens que je côtoyais, ne me prenaient pas au sérieux. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas le genre à faire de longs discours…

Musique : .com/watch?v=a2oIiPwy_4I&feature=fvst

Pendant ce monologue, Mac avait cessé de respirer elle en eut les larmes aux yeux de comprendre les motivations de son compagnon. Elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Elle savait qu'elle aimait son grand blond de surfeur mais ne savait pas en revanche si elle était prête à fonder une famille. Elle avait 26 ans, un avenir fleurissant avec son entreprise de software mais était-elle prête à devenir conventionnel ? Cindy Mackenzie dite Mac était-elle prête à renoncer à son anticonformisme ? Elle sonda son cœur et réalisa qu'elle avait envie de passer sa vie avec le jeune homme.

Arriva alors la question délicate.

D : Mac, ma douce, veux-tu m'épouser ?

M : Oui mon cœur, bien sûr que oui.

Il lui offre alors une bague somptueuse, un diamant serti d'émeraudes, ses pierres préférées.

_Fin de Flashback_

Générique : .com/watch?v=Fc_4QasdZhY

Il en était là de ses réflexions, se tenant dans l'aéroport près de sa dulcinée à l'aéroport. Près d'eux, Wallace, son amie Carrie et le Père Mars ne tenaient pas plus en place qu'eux.

Il se tourna vers Keith et se fit la réflexion qu'il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années depuis le moment où il était devenu ami avec Veronica. Quel choc ! Dick Casablancas était devenu ami avec cette fouine de Veronica Mars. Tout avait débuté l'été après leur première année à Hearst.

En pensant à Veronica, il la vue accrochée à son meilleur pote, Logan Echolls. On aurait pu croire que l'éloignement les avait séparés, mais il serait toujours son meilleur ami, son frère.

Ce simple mot avait tendance à le renvoyer vers son frère de sang. Mais il s'interdisait de replonger dans ses vieux démons et se rapprocha du couple.

D : Salut vieux frère, alors tu as enfin compris que tu ne pouvais pas te passer du Dick. La fascination que tu as pour cette petite maligne n'a pu t'empêcher de venir jusqu'à moi.

Se tournant vers la petite blonde, il reprit : Et toi, mon pouvoir magnétique à réussi à déboucher tes neurones et tu reviens folle de moi.

Les 2 interpellés éclatèrent de rire, Logan le serra dans ses bras.

Logan : Et oui, ma famille me manquait. Et tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondes.

Ce fut au tour de Veronica de s'exprimer : Dick, oh mon Dick, je ne suis revenue que pour entendre tes blagues idiotes. Tu ne le savais pas.

Veronica et Dick se regardèrent, se sourirent et il l'a pris dans ses bras.

Musique : .com/watch?v=gkk4mAGStTo&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PLC7DCD94403AA7CB8

Elle vit à la suite les gens les plus importants de sa vie. Tout d'abord Mac, située à côté de Wallace et une grande brune à l'air malicieux et un peu nerveux. Sans savoir de qui il s'agit, elle apprécia toute de suite la jeune fille. Et juste derrière se tenait son père, son héros, l'homme qui l'avait épaulé toutes ses années.

Elle rejoignit les deux premiers avec un rap un peu expressif :

Veronica : Alors, on y va ! Mes BFF sont avec moi. Maintenant que je suis de retour, attention à vous messieurs les vautours car nous sommes là pour vous jouer des mauvais tours. Et maintenant à nous trois on va faire des dégâts ! Attention Neptune prends garde à toi et protège tes malfrats. Yo !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que tous les 3 rirent à s'en tenir les côtes. Wallace réussit le 1er à récupérer son sérieux et serra sa meilleur amie dans ses bras. Ils en avaient tous les 2 besoin. Veronica prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et resta un bon moment aussi.

Wallace toussa pour capter son attention et présenta enfin Carrie à Veronica.

W : Voilà, cette furie, c'est Veronica. Veronica, je te présente Carrie.

Veronica regarda la jeune fille d'un air menaçant et dit : Alors, jeune fille, c'est vous qui avait volé le cœur de mon meilleur ami elle fit un clin d'œil à Mac qui rentra dans son jeux.

M : Ouah ! Miss Mars, vous avez réussi à peaufiner drôlement vos techniques de détective. Même plus besoin d'enquêter.

Veronica et elles pouffèrent de la tête horrifiée de Wallace, mais elles mirent fin au calvaire de la pauvre Carrie.

V : Salut Carrie, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Désolée pour la mise en scène mais j'adore voir Wallace un peu perdu. Il faut absolument que l'on parle pour que tu me racontes des choses croustillantes sur ce jeune homme car moi j'en ai plein à te dire.

Ils furent rejoints par les 2 surfeurs et elle les laissa se saluer pour aller rejoindre celui qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle s'élança vers on père, Keith Mars, détective émérite qui avait réussi grâce à la nomination du plus incompétent des shérifs, à devenir le plus grands et même le meilleur détective de la région. Elle le prît dans ses bras quitte à l'étouffer et ne le lâcha pas comme s'il était sa bouffée d'oxygène.

Musique : .com/watch?v=dx048EOC8mw&feature=related

V : Mon petit papa, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Keith se détacha et la regarda avec fierté et amour.

K : Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi. Alors comment vas-tu ? Le vol s'est bien passé ?

V : Oui, ça été. Mais tu connais mon amour des vols en avion.

K : Et oui ma puce, je sais ce que c'est dès que tu perds le contrôle.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils furent rejoints par le groupe, ce qui permit à Keith et Logan de se saluer.

K : Logan, comment ça va ? Pas trop ne dure la cohabitation avec ma fille chérie ? Elle ne te fait pas vivre trop de misères ?

Ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le groupe même la principale intéressée.

L : Oui, ça va ! Et vous, Keith tout va bien ? Content de voir notre p'tit démon à Neptune ?

Il fit aussitôt une grimace quand il sentit un coup dans les côtes. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce coup bas.

Il avait été convenu que Logan et Veronica logeraient chez Mac et Dick même si leur choix premier avait été une suite au NGH. Cela fit débat entre Dick et Logan. Son père avait insisté mais elle avait préféré rester chez Mac. Ils durent se mettre en route. Le père de Veronica, qui était sur une affaire, prit congé non sans les avoir sommés de venir diner le soir même. Wallace et Carrie qui avaient des impératifs avaient fait de même.

Déçue mais résignée, elle prit place dans la voiture et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce fameux été où sa vie avait bien changé.

Musique : .com/watch?v=CW8aJbTgOao


	4. Chapter 4

Voici, un nouveau chapitre! Les personnages et l'histoire originelle ne m'appartient pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Le trajet se passa aussi bien qu'elle aurait pu s'en douter, mais il lui sembla durer des heures. Cela lui permit de penser à ce fameux été où sa vie avait basculé.

Flashback

Elle se leva ce matin-là avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Certes, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de tout dire à son père mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise de lui imposer ses malheurs.

Elle sentit une odeur de bacon qui la fit saliver.

**Vvo : Veronica Mars n'est pas et ne sera jamais une lâche.**

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire face à son père tôt ou tard, et que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle entendit un sifflotement, gage de bonne humeur pour son père, dans la cuisine. Elle sourit attendrie du spectacle que donnait son père accompagné de Back up devant elle.

Il faisait une danse ridicule en même temps que la cuisine pendant que le chien essayait tant bien que mal de chiper les quelques morceaux de bacon qui trônaient sur le plan de travail.

L'apercevant, Keith s'arrêta un instant, haussa les épaules et continua en l'invitant à participer à la danse. Elle resta un moment gênée et décida d'y aller à fond ce qui lui beaucoup de bien. Ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés et pris d'un grand fou rire.

V : Tu as l'air heureux Papa. Aurais-tu reçu un héritage ?

K : Non…

V : Tu as gagné au loto ?

K : Non, non…

V : Tu as enfin découvert qui avait commandité le meurtre de Kennedy ?

K : ….

V : Oui je sais. Tu as rencontré une femme qui peut supporter ton sens de l'humour.

K : Eh ! Jeune fille ! Je suis drôle au point que « Funniest Man Magazine » m'a déclaré homme de l'année.

V : « Funniest Man magazine », pas mal celle-là, je la ressortirais

K : Merci Donc si tu as fini de te moquer, je pourrai enfin t'expliquer les raisons de ma bonne humeur

V : …

K : Mars investigation a eu sa première affaire pour le compte de Mars senior depuis….

Elle se rembrunit un court instant mais se reprit aussitôt.

V : Je suis heureuse pour toi. Et quel genre d'affaire s'agit-il ?

K : Une affaire d'espionnage industriel qui a me rapporter pas mal d'argent. Et si ma fille est gentille et arrête de se moquer de son vieux père, ça me permettra de lui payer ses études complètes et de même pouvoir déménager pour plus grand.

Veronica ne sut quoi dire. Elle était émue aux larmes. Certes, ce n'était pas la voie toute tracée que son père avait choisi dans la police, mais il avait su rebondir sur ses pieds. Oui, il avait perdu son job deux fois, la dernière à cause d'elle mais il n'avait pas perdu la confiance de tous les habitants de Neptune ce qui lui avait rapporté une affaire lucrative. Elle n'avait pas tout gâché. La jeune détective ne put tenir plus longtemps et lui sauta dessus et le serrant dans ses bras à lui rompre les os.

Keith, un temps surpris par le manque de réaction de sa fille, se laissa faire lors de l'étreinte de celle-ci et se retrouva attendrie par sa marque d'affection.

K : Eh ! Ben ! Tu me connais, je ne suis pas le genre à me laisser abattre. Tu sais bien que je suis solide ce n'est pas Vinnie Van Lowe ou un Jake Kane qui va me faire du mal.

V : Oui, mais j'ai eu tellement peur d'avoir gâché ta vie.

K : Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes. Si tu continues, tu vas mouiller tout le bacon.

Elle émit un petit rire et ils se mirent à table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sans aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

K : Plus sérieusement, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Car si tu me dis déprimer dans ma chambre un jour de plus, je te vire da la maison à coups de pied au c** direct ! Je pourrai louer ta chambre un bon prix, tu ne penses pas ?

V : Eh ! Non, rassure-toi ! J'ai une longue journée qui m'attends, peuplée d'une longue liste d'excuses et d'explications à donner même si ça ne m'enchante guère.

K : Mais tu le dois à tes amis et à toi-même.

Elle soupira, se prépara et se mit en route pour une journée à la croisée des chemins, non sans avoir embrassé son père et donné une caresse à BackUp.

_Fin de Flashback_

Ils se garèrent devant une magnifique villa. Veronica en était bouche-bée, admirative du faste et pourtant de la simplicité de la demeure de leurs amis. On aurait pu croire que de vivre avec un multimillionnaire aurait pu l'habituer au luxe mais comment combattre quand on a de la fierté à revendre. Elle s'était toujours refusé à accepter que Logan fasse des folies pour elle.

Bien sûr, Logan était plus que généreux mais elle ne voulait pas abuser et devenir une de ces bimbos superficielles, cupides et profiteuses comme madison Sinclair. A cette pensée, elle soupira et respira un bon coup.

Ils rentrèrent et visitèrent la maison qui possédait 4 chambres, un bureau, une loggia, une grande terrasse, qui à elle seule couvrait toutes les pièces de la maison et bien sûr une vue sur la mer impressionnante. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un surfeur.

Après cette visite, Mac leur indiqua leur chambre. Logan, sous la demande expresse de Dick, alla surfer non sans s'assurer que sa douce était bien. Mac, de son côté devait retourner travailler. Veronica, encore faible, en profita pour se reposer, et s'endormit en pensant encore à cette journée.

_Flashback_

Elle voulait commencer par ses BFF's, alors elle se dirigea vers la chambre que Wallace et Piz partageaient. Elle appréhendait car la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette pièce, elle était devenue célèbre sur la toile. Elle respira un bon coup et frappa. Elle, qui avait toujours tendance à rentrer comme dans un moulin dans cette garçonnière mais ce jour-ci, elle était craintive et mal à l'aise.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le sourire qu'elle destinait à son meilleur ami se fana à la vue de l'autre propriétaire de la chambre, Piz.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle dans le but de la prendre dans ses bras ce qu'elle réussit à esquiver. Il fut un peu surpris et blessé par sa réaction mais ne préféra pas réagir. Il l'invita à rentrer.

Elle fut un temps tentée de fuir certes le jeune homme était sur la liste, mais elle ne s'était pas préparer à le rencontrer toute de suite. Elle resta un moment pensive à le regarder. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne lui parlait pas tout de suite, elle remettrait à plus tard et n'aurait aucun courage par la suite à faire ce qui est juste.

Certes, sur le papier, c'était le petit ami idéal mais dès qu'elle était avec lui, elle réalisait tout ce qui lui manquait par rapport à Logan !

**Vvo : Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Comment est-ce possible de penser à lui constamment quand je suis avec Piz alors que la réciproque n'est pas vraie.**

Cette simple réflexion lui donna la force de se lancer pour une conservation des plus difficiles.

Elle demanda des nouvelles de son meilleur ami et se lança :

Piz, il faut qu'on parle. Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

P : Oh ! C'est rarement bon quand on commence une discussion comme ça.

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, inconscient du drame qui survenait sous ses yeux.

V : Ecoutes, je t'aime beaucoup. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec toi, mais je pense que toi et moi, il faut qu'on arrête là, avant d'aller trop loin.

P : ….

V : J'ai des sentiments pour toi mais ce ne sont pas des émotions que je devrais éprouver pour l'homme de ma vie. Ce sont plus des sentiments d'amitié et de profond respect.

P : C'est lui n'est-ce pas. Il s'est battu pour toi alors que tu lui avais interdit. Moi de mon côté, je suis resté inactif. Je t'ai déçu, sois honnête.

V : Je pense que même si tu avais réagi, je serais arrivé à la même conclusion. Cette semaine a été difficile. J'ai dû aller voter pour mon père car en défendant mon meilleur ami, j'ai détruit sa carrière. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails cela m'a permis de faire une introspection sur moi-même et toutes mes erreurs du passé.

P : Attends, t'es entrain de dire que je suis une erreur. C'est bien ça ?

V : Mais bien sûr que non ! Que vas-tu chercher ? Mais tu m'as demandé d'être franche et quand je le suis, tu te lâches.

P : Ecoute, vas-y continue !

V : …. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais tourné la page. Que tous les mauvais aspects de ma personnalité : suspicion, exigence, culpabilité et jalousie disparaitraient avec quelqu'un d'autre mais tout était juste à la surface. Tu étais le sauveur de mon cœur et de moi. Tu m'as aidé à me reconstruire mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi pour cette simple raison. Je ne veux pas te mentir et te laisser espérer des choses pour un avenir qui sera au final, et pour toi et pour moi.

P : Je m'en doutais. Je fus le plus heureux des hommes quand tu as décidé d'être mienne à l'anniv de Parker. Et pendant un instant j'ai eu l'illusion que tu l'avais oublié, que j'étais le seul et l'unique. Puis, plus je tombais amoureux de toi et plus tu t'éloignais. Je vois comment il te regarde mais surtout comment toi tu le regardes. La scène de la cafeteria m'a laissé peu de doute j'ai voulu me voiler la face. Aimer pour deux n'était pas un pari à faire.

V : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal.

Piz laissa couler quelques larmes mais lui sourit. La surprise ne fut pas qu'elle le laisse tomber mais qu'elle soit honnête avec lui et surtout elle. Certes, il était triste et un peu en colère, se sentait le dindon de la farce mais surtout il se sentait soulagé de ne pas attendre l'épée de Damoclès.

P : Ecoutes, Véro. Je te remercie d'avoir été franche et de m'avoir tout dit. Je pense que le fait de pas se voir pendant les vacances va nous permettre de cicatriser chacun de chaque côté. Mais ton honnêteté me fait avoir me fait avoir envie de rester ami avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Stosh Piznarki est solide.

V : Ouf ! Je suis désolée mais j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié. Tu es important pour moi.

P : Mais une chose seulement et ce n'est pas une réflexion d'ex maladivement jaloux qui te parle mais l'ami. Pourquoi Logan après tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

V : J'ai vécu des choses assez dure pendant le lycée dont certaines que tu n'as même pas idée. Il a toujours été là.

P : Oui mais certaines de ces souffrances t'ont été provoqué par ce crétin.

V : Quand tu souffres, tu as tendance à t'en prendre aux personnes que tu aimes et qui sont proche de toi. Et je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui non plus.

En disant cela, elle se mit pour la première fois à la place du jeune héritier et compris beaucoup de choses.

V : Je vais te laisser. Je te remercie d'avoir compris. Tu es le petit ami idéal, tu trouveras vite.

P : Oui mais pas ton petit ami idéal !

V : Hum ! Et penses-tu comme je le regrette. Tout serait simple avec toi. Tu connais l'adage : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ma vie en est un exemple parfait. … Pourrais-tu dire à Wallace que je le cherche.

P : oui bien sûr.

V : Je sais que tu veux qu'on s'évite avant mon départ mais j'ai l'intention de faire une soirée pour le départ de Wallace pour l'Ouganda. Je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir, et à moi-même, si tu étais des nôtres.

P : Pour Wallace, je serais là.

Elle prit un coup au cœur d'entendre cette phrase mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

V : Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et je te tiens au courant.

Elle sortit sur ses mots et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle émit un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie, Mac dans l'espoir de lui raconter toutes ses réflexions et ses décisions.

Arrivée à la porte avec beaucoup moins de pression, elle frappa sans attendre, entendu des pas et là, aussi ce n'était pas la personne souhaitée qui était derrière.

V : Parker, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que Mac est là ?

Pk : Non, elle est avec Max, je crois. Bon ben salut !

Elle était déjà en train de claquer la porte au nez de Veronica.

V : Attends, Parker, puis-je te parler ?

Pk : Que veux-tu, chère Veronica ? Tu daignes me parler et je dois rester t'écouter, c'est ça ?

V : Attends, pourquoi tu m'agresses ? Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache ! Je veux juste te parler.

Pk : Sainte Veronica exige et tout le monde la suit comme de fidèles toutous. Et ben, moi je dis non Ok ?

Veronica força le passage et accéda à la chambre des filles. Elle en avait assez de l'exhibition en tout genre.

V : Qu'il y a-t-il Parker ? Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ?

Pk : Je t'en veux car la bande et toi m'avez complétement évincée dès que je suis sortie avec Logan. Je t'en veux car celui-ci s'est joué de moi. Je suis malheureuse car il s'est servi de moi car tu ne voulais pas de lui.

V : Et, tout ça est de ma faute pour toi, c'est ça ?

Pk : Ben oui, tu savais que j'étais bien avec lui et tu as fait tout pour le récupérer…

V : Mais tu te fous de moi, j'espère. J'avais à peine rompu avec lui que tu lui avais sauté dessus. Tu me dis que je suis ton amie mais tu n'es pas venue me voir pour savoir où j'en étais avec lui. Tu m'as fait mal Parker. Tu m'as brisé le cœur et confortée dans l'idée que je ne pouvais faire confiance qu'envers mes piliers.

Pk : Oh ! Attends ! Mais tu as acceptée quand il est venu te parler de nous.

V : Et j'avais quoi comme option. Je lui ai demandée du temps pour digérer et lui me demandes de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je te quitte mais je t'empêche de sortir avec qui ce soit d'autre.

Pk : Je suis désolée Veronica. Je ne te suis pas. Tu l'as quitté et j'ai supposé que tu ne l'aimais plus, que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire.

V : Je parie qu'il ne s'est pas vanté de la raison de notre rupture, non ? Quand j'enquêtais pour toi, je me suis mise en danger. Comme je ne voulais pas arrêter cette enquête tant que ce montre ne serait pas derrière les barreaux, il a rompu. J'ai morflée mais j'ai encaissée par fierté, et surtout par habitude. Pendant cette rupture, Logan s'est tapé une bimbo ce que j'ai accepté car je connais Logan. Je suis revenue vers lui car je l'aimais. C'est la première fois que j'en parle, Merde.

Elle fit une pause et reprit d'une voix rauque :

Mais j'ai appris que cette bimbo, c'était Madison Sinclair.

Pk : Attends, l'ex de Dick ?

V : Elle-même. Ma pire ennemie, celle qui a tout fait pour m'humilier constamment et sans raison pendant le lycée. Mais surtout, c'est elle qui a provoqué mon… viol. Cette période est encore dure à avaler et même si j'ai pardonné à certains comme Dick Madison est la seule encore de ce monde qui m'a fait mal sciemment au lycée.

Pk : Véro, je ne savais pas. Je comprends mieux

V : Certes il ne m'a pas trompé et il ne l'as pas fait dans le but de me faire souffrir. J'avais du mal à lui pardonner qu'il soit allé avec elle, même par tristesse. Alors que voulais-tu que je lui dise.

Pk : Excuse-moi, j'ai honte de ma réaction. Tu as raison, j'aurai du venir te voir et te demander ce qu'il en était. Ça nous aurait évité bien des déboires. Mais je t'avoue que quand il m'a demandé, je me suis sentie flattée et désirée. Surtout après ce qui m'était arrivé.

Elles se sourirent et s'installèrent enfin plus confortablement.

Pk : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant que je t'agresse.

V : Je voulais encore m'excuser de n'avoir pas compris pour ton… ton viol. Je t'ai tout de suite cataloguée sans chercher à te connaître. Je voulais te souhaiter de bonnes vacances avec Logan, ce qui tombe à plat à ce que je vois. Et te proposer d'être des nôtres pour la soirée organisée en l'honneur de Wallace pour son départ.

Pk : Tu n'as pas d'excuse à me faire même si je te l'avoue : je t'ai maudit. Tu as trouvé ce salop ou plutôt ces salops en risquant ta vie et en perdant l'homme que tu aimes. Tu n'as vraiment pas être désolée. Je suis ton amie et j'espère que tu me feras de nouveau confiance. Les vacances, vaste sujet. Mac m'a proposé de passer les vacances chez ses parents et je pense que je vais accepter car je me vois mal aller chez mes parents. Quant à la soirée bien sûr que j'en suis. Tu vois une fête sans Parker. Merci de me le proposer, je me sens idiote de ma réaction de toute à l'heur…

Elle fut coupée dans son monologue par l'arrivée de Mac. Elle serra Veronica dans ses bras et lui dit :

Veronica Mars, vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable.

Elle prétexta une course pour sortir précipitamment, laissant les deux amies seules.

V : Comment vas mon Q préférée ?

M : Q va bien, James. Comment se porte mon Bond adoré ? Il a enfin décidé de sortir de son trou ?

V : Bond va mieux mais il voudrait te parler si tu as le temps.

M : Quel service as-tu à me demander ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle scruta sa meilleure amie et vu son visage se décomposer à sa plaisanterie.

M : Qu'il y a-t-il Veronica ? Réponds-moi !

V : Alors, c'est vrai ! Je suis vraiment égoïste. Je pensais que c'était pour me faire du mal que les gens me disaient ce genre de choses mais, en fait, je ne pense qu'à moi. Oh ! Mon Dieu !

Et là, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

M : Veronica, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je plaisantais, voyons !

V : Oui peut-être mais dans le fond, c'est la vérité. Tu as raison, je suis égoïste, je ne consulte personne. Je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien.

M : Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je n'ai jamais connu personne de plus altruiste que toi. Je t'ai vu te mettre dans des situations pour tes amis et même pour des gens que tu ne connaissais pas. Tu es mon amie Veronica et je t'aime comme tu es. Je ne m'entends pas bien avec ma famille mais je t'ai toujours considérée comme une sœur. Je ne vais pas te mentir j'ai du mal avec ton goût du secret cependant tes enquêtes aussi dangereuses soient elles ont le mérite de mettre du piment dans notre vie.

Elles se sourirent.

V : Mac, moi aussi je t'aime. Sans toi ou Wallace, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Tu n'aimes pas mon goût de secret, ça tombe bien. Je suis venue dans le but de tout te dire. Les derniers événements ont été un électrochoc. Ça m'a fait réfléchir sur mes mensonges, mes erreurs, les relations avec les autres et sur moi.

M : …

V : Mais avant de tout te dire, je veux que tu réfléchisses à savoir si tu es vraiment prête à tout entendre. Et si oui, il y aura un moment où tu m'en voudras surement et même dans ce cas-là, écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout.

M : Vas-y ! On est amis, je peux tout entendre.

V : Tu es ma BFF même si je ne pense pas le mériter. …. Je vais commencer là où tout à débuter. La mort de Lilly Kane. Cela faisait quelques jours que Duncan m'avait quitté et j'étais, ce que je croyais à l'époque, malheureuse. J'ai ce soir-là mangé avec mon père qui en avait marre de me voir déprimée sur ma rupture avec le prince du Lycée…

M : Oui, à cette époque, personne avait compris, lui qui avait l'air si amoureux.

V : Moi aussi, je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi du comment. Donc comme e disais, mon père, après le diner, a reçu un appel pour un drame survenu dans la demeure des Kane. A ce moment, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai eu peur pour Duncan pas pour Lilly, ma meilleure amie depuis l'âge de 12 ans ! Mais pour celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur sans raison apparente. Quand je suis rentrée dans la maison, où j'avais été invitée tant de fois, m'a semblée ce jour-là sans vie et froide. Un pressentiment peut-être. Et là, j'ai vu ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur allongeait là, le crâne défoncé, du sang partout. Je pense que cette scène me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

M : Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais vu à ce moment.

V : Après je ne savais pas ce qui s'est passé car jusqu'au départ de ma mère, tout s'est passé comme dans un cauchemar. Il aura fallu le départ de celle-ci pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Le meilleur moyen d'apaiser la douleur du meurtre de son amie, c'est de se faire abandonner au plus vite par sa mère. Mes amis de l'époque m'avaient tourné le dos, se moquant de moi car j'avais eu le malheur de faire front avec mon père. N'oublions pas que je n'étais toléré dans l'univers des 3.9. Alors j'ai supporté sans broncher. P'tite fille naïve contre le monde cruel.

M : C'est bateau ce que je vais te dire mais comment as-tu supporté tout ça ?

V : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'étais naïve certes mais pleine de fierté. Pour prouver aux autres que leurs insultes ne me touchaient pas, je me suis incrustée à la fête de Shelly Pomroy, grave erreur de jugement. Je me suis réveillée sans souvenir de la soirée et ayant perdu mon innocence. J'avais été…

M : Violée. Je m'en doutais un peu. Envoyant ton implication dans la résolution de celui de Parker. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi concernée par cette enquête. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Veronica souffla un bon coup.

V : C'est sans doute sa fragilité face à son agression qui m'a poussé à l'aider de la seule manière que je connaisse : Vengeance mêlée de justice. Je sais ce que c'est d'espérer se souvenir et en même temps tout oublier… Je continue. Après cette soirée, j'ai changée en me forgeant une carapace et en donnant coups sur coups. Ne laissant personne, plus personne me faire du mal. J'ai continuée ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wallace. Je ne lui dirais jamais mais il m'a sauvé de moi-même et des autres. Il m'a toujours appelé son marshmallow car il est le seul qui m'a toujours vu telle que je suis à l'intérieur. Il a été ma bouée de sauvetage. Je ne vivais que pour la résolution du meurtre de Lilly mais là je comptais pour quelqu'un d'autre que mon père.

Elle prit un temps de pause

V : Après, il y a eu le test de pureté, ce qui avait été au début la semaine la plus prometteuse est devenue monstrueuse pour Meg, la seule des 3.9 gentille avec moi. Et là, ce n'est pas une mais deux personnes que je commençais à apprécier Meg et Toi, Mac. Tu connais la suite, cette simple enquête a lancé le début d'une merveilleuse amitié. J'adorais ta franchise et ta timidité combinées. Un être complexe qui rencontre un être complexe. Tu te rappelles quand tu as demandé des renseignements sur ta naissance ?

M : Oui comment oublier ? J'ai vu mon univers basculer mais je ne t'ai jamais tenu rigueur si ce qui t'inquiètes.

V : Non, ce n'est pas entièrement ça. Au même moment, après avoir rendu visite au meurtrier présumé de Lilly qui m'a tout de suite reconnue malgré un subterfuge de mon cru j'avais appris la liaison de ma mère avec… Jake Kane. Insinuant que je serais peut-être la fille de Jake et non de Keith, l'homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme tel. Ce qui donnait un sens à la rupture de Duncan et surtout le départ de ma mère suite à l'acharnement de mon père sur son amant. J'ai réalisé alors que peut-être Duncan pouvait être mon frère. J'ai versé les rares larmes qui me restaient encore dans le corps. Encore un mensonge. Veux-tu que je continue ou j'arrête là ? Je parie que tu as entendue ?

M : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te force en rien mais je peux encaisser.

V : Après j'ai réussi à revoir ma mère et j'ai essayé de l'aider à rentrer dans une cure. Misant sur ma mère avec les sous de mon futur ce qui s'est avéré une perte de temps et d'argent. J'ai pu trouver la preuve que les Kane étaient derrière tout ça enfin la condamnation d'Abel Kontz et le départ de ma maman chérie. J'ai appris un secret de Lilly. Elle sortait avec Weevil. Ce n'était pas un secret que Lilly aimait les garçons mais que Eli Navarro soit amoureux de Lilly m'avait surpris au plus haut point. Pour te donner des précisions sur mon viol, je suis obligée de faire un retour en arrière. La 1ere fois que Logan m'a sauvé la vie, enfin disons-le comme ça, on s'est embrassé. Je ne vais pas te raconter toute notre histoire mais pendant nos débuts, j'avais appris que Logan avait, pendant la soirée, dans ses poches du GHB.

M : Du GHB, attends je savais que Logan était un jackass à cette époque, mais là c'est au-delà de ce que je pensais.

V : En effet, mon monde s'est écroulé encore une fois. J'ai perdu encore le peu de confiance que je mettais en la nature humaine. Il fallait que je sache et après bien des recherches, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que seul… Beaver avait pu être coupable.

Mac, qui jusque-là, avait sur le visage un sourire d'encouragement, le perdit instantanément. Elle hocha cependant la tête pour que son amie continue.

V : Je l'ai confronté et il m'a assuré ne rien avoir fait ce que j'ai cru, sans dû au faite qu'il avait toujours été différent de Dick et Logan. En ayant discuté avec Duncan, j'appris que j'avais fait l'amour avec lui. Ce fut une fin d'année explosive. Tout le monde est au courant de ma confrontation avec Aaron Echolls mais peu savent que j'ai appris que mon père, Keith Mars étant vraiment mon père et que je ne pouvais confiance à ma propre mère. A la rentrée, je me suis dit : ça y est, je suis vivante, mes amis et mon père aussi, je peux vivre comme une ado normale. Mais je crois que Veronica et normale n'a vraiment pas de sens. J'ai cherché pour aider Weevil et Logan qui avait intérêt à tuer Felix en même temps que j'enquêtais sur l'attentat du bus.

M :…

V : Pour la première, de voir les deux s'associaient m'a fait sourire mais j'étais prête à prouver l'innocence de Logan et l'implication d'un PCHer dans le trafic de drogue. Après bien des recherches, j'avais pu isoler la brebis galleuse : Thumper. Pour le bus, j'avais de plus en plus de soupçons sur l'implication de Woody mais sans preuve. Comment accuser un homme aussi influent du meurtre d'autres élèves. Le déclic a été sans doute quand j'ai découvert que j'avais des chlamydias. Mais si le seul avec qui j'avais couché était Duncan alors cela veut dire que celui me l'avait refilé. Je m'embrouille un peu mais après des recherches, j'avais appris que j'avais bien été violée et je ne pouvais qu'accuser celui qui était resté avec moi dans cette chambre…

M : Cassidy, oh Mon Dieu !

V : Oui, il m'a violé pour se prouver qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes et qu'il en était bien un. Tu connais la suite pour la scène sur le toit. Ça je ne te l'ai pas caché. Cette année presque pas de secret. J'ai été honnête avec toi à part sur mes sentiments envers Logan.

_Fin de Flashback_

Veronica se réveilla avec beaucoup de difficulté.


	5. Chapter 5

un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

De son côté, Logan retrouvait avec plaisir les spots de Neptune et surtout la joie d'être au côté de son frère.

En effet, à New York, il n'avait pas l'occasion de pouvoir surfer alors après toutes ces années, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Il avait aussi dans l'idée de convaincre Veronica de s'installer à Neptune auprès de leurs amis et familles.

New-York avait été une révélation pour lui et un nouveau départ pour eux deux. Sa belle était rentrée au FBI, ce qui avait causé bien des disputes. Car, si en tant que détective, elle s'investissait dans ses enquêtes, mais là en agent du FBI, elle était 100 fois pire. Il n'avait jamais compris l'implication de sa petite-amie, au point de risquer sa propre vie mais depuis son entrée au barreau, il avait pu expérimenter l'empathie. Eh oui, qui l'eut cru Logan Echolls, jackass invétéré, fils de meurtrier, playboy avéré était devenu un avocat spécialisé dans l'aide aux victimes de violence en tout genre, surtout la petite enfance.

Sa dernière affaire avait, non seulement failli lui couter sa carrière mais surtout touché à sa vie de famille. Elle concernait un mafieux suspecté d'agresser sexuellement sa belle fille de 7 ans. Il s'était battu pour faire sortir cet enfant de l'enfer où elle se trouvait, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence que Veronica, la femme de sa vie passe deux semaines entre la vie et la mort. Il n'avait jamais eu peur pour lui, vivre avec un père violent avait tendance à vous immuniser d'avoir peur de la mort mais dès que cela la touchait elle, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Bien sûr, il n'avait eu le droit de prévenir personne pour la bonne marche de l'enquête, ce qui l'avait plongé dans les affres de la culpabilité. Cela les avait plongés en plein cauchemar cependant pour une fois, elle ne le chassa pas de sa vie. Ils étaient restés soudés, unis comme jamais.

A cette seule pensée, il sourit et repensa à tout ce qui les avait amenés à ce point précis.

Au même moment, Veronica émergeait doucement. Elle avait mal au crâne et sa blessure lui faisait mal. Elle regarda la plaie, elle avait besoin que Logan lui change son pansement. Elle avait pris une balle juste au-dessus du foie. Cette simple évocation lui rappela les faits.

_**Flashback**_

Elle serrait dans ses bras une petite fille, la consolant tant qu'elle le pouvait. Dans quelques mètres, elles seraient dehors. Elle commençait à apercevoir la lumière du jour. Elle se voulait rassurante, elle fit parler la petite pendant que son esprit divaguait vers Logan, à sa présence et à son amour pour se donner un peu de courage. Quand elle sentit une douleur dans le dos, elle se stoppa net. Elle n'eût, comme seule pensée avant de perdre connaissance, de sauver la petite et lui intima de courir sans se retourner.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Elle avait encore du mal à évoquer ce souvenir sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait encore envie de travailler au FBI et de même revenir à New-York. Mais pouvait-elle imposer cela à Logan ?

Elle essaya de chasser ses idées noires, prit un cachet pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle se demanda si un jour, il existera un médicament qui lui enlèvera ses idées noires. Elle se souvint comment elle en avait voulu à Logan d'être impliquer dans cette affaire mais elle oublia tout quand elle vit l'inquiétude et la souffrance de celui-ci. Cette fois-ci, elle l'avait soutenu, défendu et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ce fut dur car elle devait faire contre sa nature. Mais elle avait tenu bon et surtout parole. Elle se rappelait de ce « pacte » et tout ce qui lui avait permis à cela.

Étonnamment, ils repensèrent au même moment.

_**Flashback**_

**Point de vue V **

Elle se trouvait sur sa portion de plage préférée elle avait besoin de se recentrer sur elle-même. Ces confessions l'avaient vidée. Elle voulait s'arrêter là mais elle avait l'habitude de s'en tenir à ses résolutions. Qu'importent les conséquences. Mais là, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve au calme juste l'océan et elle. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle se trouvait dans son coin quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sans même tourner la tête, elle sut que ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Quelques heures auparavant

**Point de vue L**

Il venait de se réveiller quand il vit deux grands yeux bleus. Il sursauta et identifia le rire de Dick. Il le regarda longuement et lui dit

: Que veux-tu, Dick ?

D : Allez, habilles-toi ! On va surfer !

L : Eh ! Qui te dit que j'ai envie de surfer ? Et si, j'avais envie de profiter du luxe qu'offre notre suite présidentielle ?

D : Non mais arrête ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça au Grand Dick. Tu aimes le surf, tu vis surf. T'es aussi passionné que le Dick même si, bien sûr, tu es moins doué que lui.

Logan eut un sourire ironique, fit mine de se recoucher.

L : Je viens à deux conditions.

D: Lesquelles ?

L : Tu arrêtes de parler de toi à la 3éme personne et tu admets qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur surfeur que moi.

D : Ok ! Je cède mais juste pour que tu viennes avec le…. Moi.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage et firent ce qu'ils aimaient plus que tout à part les filles. Cette activité, qui avait un goût de liberté, où le risque était aussi grand que le plaisir. Tellement de plaisir grisant lui permettant d'oublier cette fin d'année scolaire explosive, et ses déboires avec sa miss Détective.

Quand il l'aperçut, son cœur rata un battement. Il hésita un moment, voulant respecter la demande de la jeune fille pour plus de temps. Cependant, il repensa ce que lui avait dit Keith la veille. S'il ne faisait pas le 1ér pas, cela n'avancerait jamais entre eux.

Il s'avança, à chaque pas. Il sentait la peur, l'excitation et l'amour se mélangeaient. Il était toujours surpris de l'effet que celle-ci avait sur lui.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ne sachant comment l'aborder.

Lvo : Mon dieu ! Qu'elle est belle ! Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans elle ?

V : Echolls….

L : Mars. Comment vas-tu ? Alors, on se promène. Tu n'es pas avec ton amoureux…

V : Logan. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je viens de vivre une matinée éprouvante.

L : Encore une fois, c'est toi qui décide quand on doit se parler ou pas. C'est ça ?

V : Merde. Ça n'a rien à voir. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te parler mais là, je ne peux pas moralement parlant.

L : Je comprends mais j'en ai marre de cette situation. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisserais le temps que tu as demandé, on a tout l'été pour parler de toute façon. J'ai décidé de rester à Neptune.

Vvo : Eh ben ! Bien, Veronica. Même pas foutue de lui dire que tu pars dans moins d'une semaine.

V :Logan, il faut que je te dise, je ne serai pas là cet été. J'ai été accepté pour un stage au FBI….

Logan se sentait mal. Le jeune homme avait encore l'impression de passer pour un con. Encore une fois, elle lui avait caché une chose importante. Lui, qui espérait profiter de cet été pour se remettre avec elle.

L : Ah ! Je ne dois vraiment pas compter pour que je ne sois même pas au courant. Et tu comptais au moins me le dire ?

Il la dévisagea et il vit son regard, celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui lancer quand il avait dit une connerie.

V : Et, quand aurai-je dû te le dire, quand tu m'as demandé pour Parker ou quand tu as frappé Piz ?

Ils restèrent un moment, campés sur ses positions. Pour une fois, c'est Veronica qui céda.

V : Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessée mais ça fait des lustres qu'on ne se parle plus. Je sais qu'on doit régler pas mal de choses mais j'ai des gens à voir avant.

L : Attends là, mais tu te fous de ma gueule. Je suis quoi, moi ? Un figurant ?

V : Tu ne comprends rien. Tu es le plus important, c'est pour cela que je te dois, je nous dois de perdre du temps. Je te propose qu'on se voit demain soir dans un lieu public.

Logan, fut quelque peu surpris par ses propos, mais fut heureux d'entendre les excuses spontanées de Veronica. Il se demanda dans quelles mesures, elle semblait touchée par les derniers évènements. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mettre en boite.

L : Alors Ronnie, tu as peur d'être seule avec moi et de craquer pour mon sourire ravageur…

Ce surnom, qu'il était le seul à utiliser, avait toujours eu de l'effet sur elle.

V : Ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai besoin de parler sans qu'on s'engueule et un lieu public nous permettrait peut-être de finir cette conversation calmement.

L : Écoutes, je sais que ça fait longtemps, que l'on ne se soit pas adressé la parole mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que les engueulades en public ne sont pas pour me déplaire.

V : Oui. Tu as raison.

L : Allez, Ronnie. Viens diner avec moi. Et je te promets de rester sérieux le temps du repas.

V : …. ! Ok ! Je passerai à ton hôtel vers 8h ? Mais, j'ai deux exigences : pas de plan drague et surtout demandes à ton singe de compagnie de décamper, car il faut qu'on parle de certains trucs qui n'admettent pas d'oreilles indélicates.

L : Accordée pour la deuxième mais pour la première, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

V : Ok ! Laisse-moi maintenant, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle lui serra la main. Il ne sut quoi ajouté. Il était heureux qu'elle daigne lui parler mais ne savait pas quoi penser du repas du lendemain. Il se leva, sans plus un mot, et alla rejoindre Dick, perplexe de la nouvelle attitude de Veronica. Il rentra dans la voiture sans même adresser un regard à son ami.

**Point de vue de Dick**

Dick, qui jusque-là n'était jamais intervenu, en avait marre de payer les pots cassés. Quand Logan était sorti avec cette Parker, il avait espéré qu'il se sorte cette enquiquineuse de la tête. Certes pendant cette période, il ne l'avait pas reconnu mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, en voyant son frère de cœur retombé dans les filets de cette pétasse.

Il se dirigea vers la blonde, se posa devant elle et attendit en pestant qu'elle daigne enfin le regarder.

V : Qu'il-y-a-t-il ? Le « Dick » a besoin d'un service.

D : Non, enfin si ! Laisse mon pote tranquille. Tu n'en as pas marre de le faire souffrir. Je te savais méchante mais pas mauvaise à ce point-là. Tu lui as demandé de sortir de ta vie alors pour une fois, arrête de faire ta salope sans cœur et LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !

V : …. Ok ! Le chien aboie, à ce que je vois. Écoutes, je suis contente que Logan est à ses côtés un ami fidèle, il en aura bientôt besoin mais laisse les adultes régler leurs problèmes et retourne à tes bacs à sable. Reste dans tes domaines de prédilections : l'alcool et les fiestas.

D : Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un d'évolué mais je ne fais pas souffrir inutilement les gens…

V : En es-tu sûr ? Pendant des années, tu m'as traité comme de la merde sous le prétexte que je n'avais pas autant d'argent que toi. Tu persécutes Mac dès qu'elle est sortie avec Bea…, et tu continues encore. Tu t'es moquée de Wallace parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de parler avec moi. Je peux continuer comme ça longtemps.

Dick ne savait plus quoi dire. Encore une fois, il avait perdu devant elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait la langue bien acérée.

D : Écoutes, j'ai rien contre toi mais j'ai vu mon pote Duncan partir alors qu'il était avec toi et surtout, j'ai vu Logan dépérir, se battre pour rien obtenir en retour.

V : En ce qui concerne Duncan, ça te concerne en rien mais il est parti pour sa fille. Je sais que tu as du mal avec le concept de responsabilité mais quand même d'autres s'y applique. Quand à Logan, il a couché avec Madison Sinclair. Tu te rappelles ton ex, ma pire ennemi. Tu as oublié ?

D : Non, rien de tel ! Mais je sais qu'il était malheureux à cause de toi et il s'est consolé comme il le pouvait. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas lui pardonner et arrêter de le faire souffrir ?

V : Attends, cette bimbo n'a eu de cesse de m'insulter au lycée et ça juste pour le plaisir.

D : Mais moi-aussi et pourtant tu as l'air de pas trop m'en vouloir.

V : D'une, c'est pour Logan que je l'ai fait et de deux si tu crois que c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à détester cette fille c'est que tu es encore plus con que je pensais. C'est à cause de cette pétasse qu'à la fête de Shelly Pomroy, j'ai été …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase elle avait promis à Logan de ne rien dire au jeune homme sur les agissements de son frère. On l'avait souvent accusé de tous les tords, elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Dick sur la conscience.

D : Quoi, Veronica ? On s'est moqué de toi, on t'a fait des misères. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait devenir une telle reine des glaces ?

V : Écoutes, Dick ! Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Reste avec ton innocence au vu de ton Q.I. Ah ! Au fait, traites moi encore de pétasse ou de salope et je te ferai vivre un tel enfer que tu sauras pourquoi on m'appelle la reine des glaces !

D : Ça va ! T'inquiète pas mais dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant cette soirée ? C'est vrai que tu as changé après ça. Qu'est-ce que Madison t'a fait ?

Veronica jeta un dernier regard et s'en alla. Dick, resta un moment pensif et perdu, rejoignit son colocataire. Logan, qui avait vu l'altercation entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, s'inquiétait de la tournure de cette conversation.

L : Alors, tu t'es fait pétrifier par notre détective préférée ?

D : Logan, que s'est-il passé à la fête de Shelly Pomroy ?

Celui-ci, prit par surprise, fit une embardée, faillit provoquer un accident.

L : Quoi ? Quelle fête ?

D : Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi Veronica t'en veux tant d'avoir couché avec Madison.

Ce qui lui avait semblé une bonne journée lui sembla virer au cauchemar. Il savait que s'il disait la vérité, il allait sans doute perdre son meilleur ami mais savait que s'il ne disait rien, il le perdrait à coup sûr. Et, il n'avait plus que Dick dans la vie, il avait perdu pas mal de monde Lilly, sa mère, Duncan, Hannah, Cassidy et Veronica. Il ne voulait pas ajouter Dick à sa liste.

D : Logan, je sais que tu es plus fort que moi. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, je te jure que je te fais la tête au carré.

Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi déterminé.

L : Ok ! Je vais tout te dire mais dès qu'on sera dans la suite.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était insoutenable. Arrivé dans la suite, Logan se servit un verre de scotch et en proposa à son ami qui lui demanda la bouteille.

Il s'adossa au bar tandis que Dick se plaça sur le canapé.

L : Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile et ça va te faire du mal, dude ! Alors, même si tu m'en veux, sache que c'était pour te protéger...

D : Eh ! Crache le morceau, je ne suis pas une chose fragile.

Logan, prit une inspiration, but une gorgée et ferma les yeux.

L : Voilà, tu te rappelles la fête de Shelly à la fin de notre première année de lycée après le meurtre de Lilly ?

D : Oui, comment oublier ? Tu étais malheureux. Ça faisait peur à voir.

L : Oui et Shelly avait organisée une fête pour qu'on se sente mieux. On était revenu d'un séjour à Tijuana avec des souvenirs plein les poches…

D : … Ah ! Oui, j'avais dû partir avec mon paternel, faire la tournée de ses entreprises. Vous aviez ramené du GHB.

L : Et, tu sais pour quel usage tu en avais besoin ?

D : Attends ! Oui, je m'en souviens. Madison était sur un nouveau régime, encore, et elle était frigide alors pour la rendre un peu plus disponible, je voulais lui donner un petit remontant.

L : Heu ! Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est que Madison qui a toujours une dent contre Veronica lui a fait le coup du dentiste.

D : Mort de rire. Le fameux, je crache dans un verre et je le donne à mon ennemi. Mais, je ne vois pas le rapport.

L : J'y viens. Madison a donné son verre de GHB à Veronica…

D : Ah ! Merde, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait agi comme ça. Je croyais qu'elle était juste bourrée. Honnêtement, tout le monde était dévasté ce soir-là.

L : Oui, on est d'accord. On avait trouvé encore un jeu pour tourmenter cette pauvre Veronica.

D : Les shots et les baisers avec Shelly mais on a été interrompu par Duncan…

L : Et là, c'est la partie délicate. J'en avais assez de voir Duncan déprimé alors pour qu'il se lâche je lui ai donné une dose. Ils se sont trouvés tous les deux seuls dans une chambre, déchirés…

D : Ne me dis surtout pas que c'est ça qui est la cause de tous ses malheurs ?

L : Non. Tu connais un peu Veronica. Quels sont les derniers souvenirs que tu as d'elle à cette soirée ?

D : On a trouvé Veronica avec Cassidy et l'autre, le faux 3.9 et pour faire chier Beaver…

Il hésita à continuer un moment car dès qu'il s'agissait de son frère disparu, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

D : On lui a dit d'en profiter un peu, qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions… NON ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Je veux dire c'était pour rire. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Logan baissa la tête, ne pouvait pas supporter le mal-être de son ami.

D : Putain, c'est ma faute pas la sienne. C'est moi le monstre qu'il l'ait accusé de ne pas être un homme, un vrai. Et, moi qui l'engueule de t'avoir quitté à cause de mon ex, mais c'est à moi qu'elle devrait en vouloir. C'est moi le responsable de tous vos malheurs, à tous les niveaux.

L : Regarde-moi ! Dick ! Veronica, ne t'en veux pas ! Ok ! Moi, non plus. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été malin mais elle sait que tu as perdu ton frère et la justification de ses actes.

D : Non, elle a été violée à cause de moi. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle me détestait autant et pourquoi elle ne te laissait rien passer. Pourquoi ma seule présence l'a rendait si mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment un minable et un crétin. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

L : Écoutes ! Veronica et toi n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde et c'est assez personnel. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Et, puis on était mal depuis la mort de Bea… de Cassidy et les raisons de celle-ci.

Dick, se leva comme un zombie et se dirigea vers la porte. Logan, qui avait vu les larmes coulées sur les joues de son ami, essaya de le retenir pour le réconforter.

D : Merci mon pote mais là, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il sortit et laissa son ami dans sa chambre.

Il avait besoin d'être seul, qu'on le laisse seul. Il fallait qu'il pense à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre que son frère avait été non seulement un tueur mais aussi un violeur. Dick n'avait jamais brillé par son intelligence et ça lui avait bien servit jusque-là. En effet, passer pour un débile aux yeux du monde avait un avantage certain : on le laissait tranquille à surfer ou à buller. Il était passé maître pour être inconscient aux malheurs des autres mais là cela touchait son frère décédé cela le poussait à s'ancrer dans la réalité.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Certes, il était populaire au lycée, mais en dehors de Logan et de son frère disparu, il n'avait personne. Ils étaient les trois mousquetaires, inséparable. Cassidy avait toujours été le souffre-douleur, le plus petit, le moins porté sur le sport avec un physique chétif. Cependant, Dick jalousait son frère pour son intelligence et son sens des affaires. Il aimait son frère, mal peut-être mais l'aimait quand même. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il n'avait rien vu du mal être de son frangin, le poussant encore et encore. Il aurait voulu défendre sa mémoire aujourd'hui mais comment, après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux gens autour de lui.

Il alla comme Veronica quelques heures plus tôt, dans le seul endroit qu'il l'apaisait, le bar du centre-ville pour s'abrutir au maximum, pour tout oublier.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

P.S: Je sais **que certains vont me dire que Dick, Mac sont au courant des agissements de Cassidy mais pour moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Et pour un nouveau départ, Veronica devait se séparer de ses chaînes (mensonges, secrets, complots). J'espère que mon texte est clair A vous de me donner votre avis! Merci  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Alors un nouveau chapitre dans la vie de Neptune, enjoy.

Mac était, dans son élément, dans ce bureau aux couleurs chaudes. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait elle était enfin devenue quelqu'un d'important.

Après le diplôme, Mac était partie à Los Angeles suite à une proposition d'emploi dans une boite d'informatique très cotée. Elle avait très rapidement gravie les échelons, devenant très rapidement le n°2. Elle avait eu une vie rêvée, où elle était payée pour faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Seulement quelques mois après son arrivée, on avait diagnostiqué à son père un cancer de la prostate et même si la jeune femme ne s'était jamais entendue avec sa famille, son monde s'en trouva bouleversé.

Elle décida de prendre un congé sabbatique pour s'occuper de sa famille en effet, sa mère avait complétement baissé les bras. Elle retourna à Neptune, une situation qu'elle espérait provisoire.

Pendant cette période, elle fut soutenue par Dick. Mac, qui s'occupait de toute sa famille avait besoin d'un ami qui la faisait rire et celui était la personne toute désignée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle dut se résoudre à lâcher son boulot à Los Angeles et commença à déprimer. Elle qui avait réussi, qui avait quitté cette ville devait retourner vivre chez ses parents. La jeune fille avait développé pendant cette période une plateforme de téléchargement gratuite et payante, un forum de réseau social et un logiciel comptable.

Elle avait, par ce biais, réussi à monter sa propre boite aidée par Logan et Dick financièrement. Après la rémission de son père, elle s'était, contre toute attente, installée à Neptune.

Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était grandement rapprochée de Dick, ce grand blond qui, il y a quelques années, lui faisait horreur. Il était devenu son confident, son ami pour être bientôt son oxygène tellement indispensable à son équilibre. Cindy « Mac » Mackenzie était follement amoureuse de Richard Cassablancas.

Mac était heureuse. Elle avait réussi à avoir tout ce qu'elle espérait : un homme qu'elle aimait et qu'il lui rendait bien, un boulot qu'elle adorait ce bonheur devenait complet aujourd'hui où tous ses amis proches, sa famille revenait près d'elle. Sa BFF, qui était enfin de retour à Neptune pour ce jour important, avait l'air déprimée. Elle comptait bien sur ce séjour pour la convaincre de tout lui dire, et pourquoi pas la convaincre de s'installer de nouveau à Neptune.

De son côté, Logan, qui était euphorique de cette sortie, réalisa qu'il devait aider Veronica pour son pansement. Il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule trop longtemps. Il sentait sa belle encore très fragile. Bien sûr, elle avait refusé d'en parler ni à lui, ni à la thérapeute qu'on lui avait conseillé sans doute trop frais dans son esprit.

Il inventa une excuse à son ami et alla rejoindre la femme de sa vie. Ils la trouvèrent assise sur la terrasse. Il la serra dans ses bras et la sentit se contracter puis après quelques secondes, elle se relâcha. Ils se sentirent en parfaite communion sans avoir à parler.

Dick, qui les regardait de loin, n'avait pas loupé l'attitude tendue de Veronica. Il était perplexe et curieux mais ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret. Il alla prendre une douche pendant que les deux tourtereaux se rendirent dans leur chambre.

L : Ronnie, il va falloir s'occuper de ton pansement.

V : Hum ! Je sais.

L : Ma puce. Il faut qu'on parle. Tu t'enfermes de plus en plus.

V : Je te l'accorde laisse-moi un peu de temps. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je sais que tu as du mal avec cette notion, mais là, va falloir que tu fasses un effort.

Logan rit, s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un bisou tendre sur le front.

L : D'accord, mais réponds au moins à cette question : Es-tu heureuse d'être de retour ?

V : Je ne te cacherais pas que revenir dans cette ville fait ressurgir tout un tas de souvenirs bon comme mauvais. Cependant, j'aime avoir notre famille de fous et de bras cassés autour de nous.

Il l'embrassa, tout d'abord d'un baiser doux et plein de tendresse puis leurs sens s'enflammèrent et ils leur fallut beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas succomber.

Ce moment, leur rappela ce fameux été, où elle lui avait demandé du temps et qu'il n'avait pas respecté sa simple requête.

_**Flashback**_

**Du point de vue de Veronica**

Elle était partie furieuse de la plage à cause de la discussion avec Dick. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait, malgré tout, d'avoir commencé à parler de cette soirée.

Elle avait besoin de se calmer car elle savait qu'il lui restait pas mal de monde à voir. Elle s'arrêta au Java Hut pour prendre sa dose de caféine. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur, elle se dirigea vers le poste de police.

Arrivée à destination, elle inspira en pensant à son père évincée mais elle devait le faire. Affronter ses peurs en même temps que ses démons. Elle avait vu les réactions positives auprès de ses amis et de son père. Il lui fallait du renouveau avant de partir sereine à son stage. C'est vrai qu'elle avait aussi peur pour ses amis l'affaire du Château lui trottait constamment dans la tête.

Elle entra et fut accueillie par la réceptionniste Inga. Elle devait pas mal d'excuses à cette gentille dame mais ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en porte à faux son père, ainsi que décevoir les rares personnes qu'il l'avait soutenu lors de cette période post Lilly. Elle la salua en prenant des nouvelles de sa famille. Elle vu, alors l'objet de sa visite, l'adjoint Leo D'Amato.

Dès que celui-ci l'aperçut à son tour, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Comment pouvait-il la regarder ainsi après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ?

Elle soupira, s'excusa auprès de son interlocutrice et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle commença à lui sourire à son tour mais son sourire se transforma en rictus quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec le nouveau shérif, Vinnie Van Lowe.

Vinnie : Veronica Mars, quel déplaisir de te revoir ? Attends, ne me dis pas ! Tu es venue me féliciter en personne d'avoir remporté les élections. FALLAIT PAS VRAIMENT, une carte m'aurait suffi, tu sais.

V : Vinnie Van Lowe du bon côté de la barrière, je savais Neptune tombée bien bas mais à ce point-là. Excusez-moi, il faut que je parle à des personnes bien pensantes et non à des babouins sans cervelle.

Elle partit avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Certes, elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en cellule en ce moment. Veronica Mars qui réfléchit aux conséquences de ses actes ? Tout arrive dans la vie.

Elle alla vers le principal intéressé, lui sourit et lui tendit le café qu'elle avait acheté à son attention.

V : Léo, Comment vas-tu ? Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est gratuit de tous services et demandes de ma part.

Léo : Pincez-moi, je dois rêver. Veronica Mars vient me voir sans service en retour. Le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers.

La jeune fille grimaça mais savait qu'elle l'avait mérité.

V : Écoutes, Léo. Je ne suis pas venue ni pour un service ni pour te faire un coup en douce. Je tenais juste à te demander pardon de la façon dont je t'ai traité toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas été correcte alors que je t'aime bien et surtout que tu es mon ami.

Léo : Veronica, pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi solennelle !

V : C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas facilité la vie ni en tant que policier ni en tant qu'ami. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Léo : Tu sais, j'ai eu un faible pour toi la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et même si tous tes coups bas ne m'ont pas fait que du bien, tu as toujours été honnête même extrêmement honnête sur tes sentiments. Alors tu n'as pas à me demander pardon sauf si ça me donne droit à un diner.

V : Je suis vraiment flattée mais je ne suis pas libre émotionnellement. J'ai fait l'erreur de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour me rassurer et pour lui faire plaisir. Conséquence, je lui ai fait du mal. Je ne veux pas te faire espérer pour rien.

Léo : Je plaisantais, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. Mais dis-moi que tu n'es pas encore amoureuse de ton bad boy de copain ?

V : Ça, ça me regardes. Et je te remercie de le prendre comme cela. Tu es tellement gentil et sexy, tu trouveras sans peine une fille en adoration devant toi.

Léo : Le rêve !

V : J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service….

Léo : Veronica !

V : Léo. Je connais mon nom, merci. Je vais m'absenter cet été et je voudrais que tu fasses attention à mon père et à mes amis, toi par la même occasion. Je sais que vous êtes solides mais je me sentirai plus libre de partir, si je sais, que tu seras là pour eux.

Léo : Veronica, tu m'inquiètes. Je veillerais sur tout ce beau monde. Mais là vraiment, tu m'inquiètes. On dirait que tu donnes tes dernières volontés.

La jeune femme sourit de cette comparaison. Elle avait l'impression de faire le deuil de l'ancienne Veronica Mars. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tel un chat 9 vies, qu'elle changeait au fur et à mesure dans la douleur.

V : Non, rassures toi rien de tout ça. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai besoin de faire certaines visites pour m'assurer que tout ira bien pendant mon absence.

L : Si tu le dis…

V : Je vais te laisser, j'essayerai de passer avant mon départ. Si tel n'est pas le cas, je te souhaite un bel été avec beaucoup de volonté. En tout cas, assez pour supporter ton abruti de patron.

Léo rit doucement pour ne pas s'attirer plus les foudres de son nouveau patron et donna une accolade à la jeune fille.

Veronica se dit qu'il y avait du bon à être franche.

Elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable, elle répondit à celui-ci avec un sourire franc à la vue du nom affiché.

X : Alors, enfin tu réponds à ce satané téléphone. Tu disparais sans même donner de tes nouvelles. Tu connais mon amour des nouvelles technologies et tu me forces à te traquer.

V : Bonjour à toi aussi. Je ne me suis pas enfuie, je t'ai envoyer un pli avant de partir. Tu sais bien que je suis de mariage. Alors Don, arrête de ronchonner. Je sais que je te manque mais quand même.

Don : Je ne ronchonne pas mais tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de toi, jeudi, pour notre partie de poker.

V : Écoutes, je le sais bien. Demandes à Dean, il n'est pas aussi doué que moi, mais il sait jouer.

A la mention de Don, Logan savait que sa belle était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son mentor au FBI. Cet homme était un père de substitution, un véritable soutien. Qui aurait cru que ces deux- là s'entendraient si bien au vu de leur rencontre chaotique ? Mais au simple nom de Dean, le nouveau coéquipier de Veronica, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

C'était fou, qu'après toutes ces années et toutes ces galères, il soit aussi jaloux et aussi protecteur envers la jeune fille. Il essaya de se contrôler et refixa son attention sur la conversation téléphonique.

V :…. qu'on a plus besoin de moi à l'agence. Ils m'ont planquée derrière un bureau en attendant de décider de mon avenir. Mais, ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament de laisser les autres de prendre des décisions à propos de mon futur à ma place. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, que j'en parle avec Logan et je te tiens au courant. Hum, hum. Oui, je lui passerai le bonjour. Il te doit 100 billets pour le match des Bulls ok ? Je lui dirai, ne t'inquiète pas. Passe le bonjour à Sheila.

Il l'avait vu s'animer à la simple discussion avec Don, ils en parlèrent un peu. Et il lui changea son pansement. Elle s'était renfrognée d'un, car ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et de l'autre, elle était dépendante ce qui avait tendance à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Ils entendirent Mac dans la vaste maison et se décidèrent à la rejoindre. Ils allèrent tous boire un verre sur la terrasse et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, sans jamais aborder de sujet grave. Quand il fut 18h, ils rentrèrent dans la maison afin de se préparer en vue du repas prévu chez Keith.

Ils grimpèrent dans le SUV de Dick, qui rappelait celui de Logan au lycée sans la couleur jaune, ce qui faisait tout son charme.

Il suffit de ce simple souvenir pour leur remémorer ce fameux été qui les avait tant rapprochés.

_**Flashback**_

**Point de vue de Veronica**

Elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle répondit avec empressement en voyant son interlocuteur.

X : Alors, on me cherchait ? Je suis si indispensable que tu me cours après ?

V : Et oui, que veux-tu ? Tu me manques mon papa Ours !

X : Au point que tu ne donnes plus aucune nouvelle depuis 3 jours.

V : Excuse-moi Wallace ! Est-ce qu'on peut se voir aujourd'hui ?

W : Non désolée. J'ai encore un exam cet aprèm mais demain, je suis tout à toi.

V : Ok ! Demain à 12h. Je t'invite à manger ?

W : Tu sais vraiment parler aux hommes…

V : Non, je sais parler au ventre de mon meilleur ami.

W : Alors, mon estomac et moi-même nous te remercions et nous acceptons.

V : Ah ! Ah ! Bon demain midi c'est noté. Je viens te chercher ok ?

W : Oui, à demain mon p'tit Marshmallow.

V : …

Il avait déjà raccroché. Elle tenta d'avoir Alicia, la mère de Wallace qui accepta de la rencontrer chez elle aux alentours de 17h30. Elle avait donc 1h30 à perdre. Elle commença à marcher et se trouva bientôt devant le cimetière.

Mue par une impulsion, elle se trouva devant la tombe de Lilly, sa sœur de cœur. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis qu'elle avait su toutes les raison de la mort de Lilly. Elle avait du mal à lui pardonner la trahison faite à Logan mais lui parla de sa vie et pleura beaucoup.

Quand elle n'eut plus de larmes dans le corps, elle toucha la stèle et sortit de ce lieu. Elle avait les yeux rouges mais le cœur moins lourd.

Elle allait se diriger vers sa voiture quand elle vit un grand blond qui se faisait virer sans ménagement d'un bar. La petite blonde se rendit compte que c'était Dick elle allait passer son chemin mais se dit qu'elle devait bien cela à Logan.

Elle s'approcha de lui et doucement manifesta sa présence.

V : Dick, ça va ? Pas de casse ?

D : Oui, grande Veronica. Tu es devenue mon héroïne. N'aie crainte, le Dick va parfaitement bien. Dick is… Dick.

V : Tu pues l'alcool. Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ou bien Logan ?

D : Arrête de faire croire que mon sort t'intéresse !

V : Tu as raison, je m'en fous de ce qui peut t'arriver mais je ne veux pas être réveillée en pleine nuit par ma culpabilité pour t'avoir laissé crever dans la rue.

D : Ouah ! Tu penserais à moi la nuit ?

V : Ne rêves pas, Dick !

D : Veronica, sainte mère. Juge et bourreau des mœurs d'autrui. Tu me détestes et ma famille avec après ce que mon frère t'a fait. Alors, ne me l'a fait pas avec l'excuse de la conscience.

Veronica eut un choc et resta un moment bouche bée.

V : Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur certes, ce qui n'a rien à voir avec ton frère mais avec ton attitude. Le nom Cassablancas ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir heureux, cependant je sais faire la part des choses… Alors, je vais appeler Logan pour qu'il vienne te chercher. En attendant, reste tranquille.

Elle s'éloigna pour se mettre en exécution. Elle donna au jeune surfeur leur localisation. Elle resta près du jeune blond qui commença à lui énumérer ses conquêtes.

D : … Jessica, Joyce, Dana, Lori encore. J'aime les surfeuses blondes, brunes, rousses. Le Trio gagnant pour un Dick. AH ! AH ! AH !

V : Écoutes, reste calme le temps que Logan viennes.

D : Vu tout ce que j'ai bu, je ne pense pas dormir avant des lustres. Tu pourrais me rendre un service contre quelques billets ? Je sais que tu fais des merveilles comme avec Duncan, Logan ou même mon frère. Tu as l'air douée pour ça !

Veronica, qui jusque-là souriait de façon ironique, se ferma hermétiquement.

Vvo : Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait osé me proposer cela. Il m'a traité de p*** certes il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises mais depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Logan, il s'était abstenu. De plus, il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Veronica serra les dents pour ne pas montrer que ça la touchait. Encore une énième humiliation pour Veronica Mars.

Vvo : Tu veux te comporter comme au lycée. Soit !

V : Ton intelligence limitée t'a sans doute fait oublier un détail, je ne coucherais jamais avec toi pour tout l'or du monde. Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère a abusé de moi, que je vais accepter qu'un autre Cassablancas pose les mains sur moi.

Elle, qui ne voulait pas s'énerver et qui voulait utiliser l'ironie, n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui parler avec hargne et haine. Heureusement pour Dick, Logan arriva à ce moment-là. Veronica, qui ne voulait pas passer ses nerfs sur celui-ci, lui confia son ami. Elle le salua d'un simple signe de la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Elle savait qu'elle était trop énervée pour son rendez-vous, appela Alicia pour reporter la rencontre au lendemain.

**Point de vue de Logan**

Logan, de son côté, avait été surpris par l'attitude froide de Veronica qui contrastait avec celle de ce matin. Elle semblait mal et en colère. Non, plutôt blessée, ce qui chez la jeune détective, était du pareil au même.

Il s'installa avec son ami dans la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel. Ce dernier avait l'air abasourdi. Dick n'avait pas compris l'accès de colère de Veronica. Il était bourré, malheureux et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait encore dit pour s'attirer les foudres « marsiennes ».

Logan se tourna vers son pote pour avoir une explication. Dick, qui ne savait pas comment son meilleur pote allait réagir. Le jeune homme avait tendance, à partir en vrille, dès qu'il s'agissait de la petite blonde.

D : Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire de mal à Mars pour qu'elle s'énerve comme ça. Je ne comprends rien à cette fille.

L : C'est le drame de ma vie. Bienvenue dans ma galère. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, on avisera après.

Dick se mit à lui raconter les faits même si l'élocution du jeune homme devenait, de plus en plus, laborieuse.

Logan se redressa sur son siège. Il avait compris ce que Veronica avait, tout de suite, pensé. Il respira et expira longuement avant de demander d'une voix blanche.

L : Que voulais tu demander à Veronica ? Quel service ?

D : Je veux qu'elle m'aide à m'émanciper de mon salaud de père. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a même assisté à l'enterrement de son propre fils. Il m'a laissé, sans même s'inquiéter, des conséquences de ses magouilles. Il revient d'un seul coup et espère mon pardon. Non! Je veux enfin tourner la page.

L : Ok ! Je vois d'où vient le problème ! Tu as été un peu maladroit !

D : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

L : Ben ! Selon, ce que tu as dit et connaissant Veronica, elle a compris que tu lui as proposé de coucher avec toi contre de l'argent.

Il eut une longue pause.

D : Mais non ! Je n'aurai pas osé surtout vu ce que j'ai appris. Oh ! Merde, déjà qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais là, je suis grillé à vie.

L : Et oui, mon pote. Méfie-toi de la vengeance divine de Veronica.

D : J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Logan partit dans un fou rire il n'y avait que Dick pour sortir une phrase, qui avait le don de baisser les tensions.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur lieu de résidence. Dick, après un autre verre de whisky, s'effondra sans cérémonie dans le canapé.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Ils arrivèrent à destination devant une maison simple mais pleine de vie. Ils avaient, à peine, posé le pied sur l'allée que deux petites tornades avaient aussitôt surgi et avaient sauté sur leurs hôtes.

Alors là, j'ai fait des disgressions au niveau de la relation Dick et Richard Cassablancas Sr. Ne m'en voulez pas! Donnez moi votre avis.


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis désolée du retard. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Il faudra attendre pour avoir la confrontation avec Logan! Mais ça va valoir le coup. Enjoy!

Veronica serra dans ses bras les deux enfants de 5 et 7 ans, respectivement sa petite sœur Millie et son neveu Malcom.

Millie est une jolie métisse aux yeux verts et cheveux blonds. Veronica adorait sa petite sœur qui le lui rendait bien. Le 2nd a la même peau d'ébène que son père, une touffe de cheveux qui ne pouvait que le faire encore plus ressembler à son père. Il était son filleul et elle l'avait protégé car comme elle, il n'avait que son père, Wallace. En effet, comme elle, sa mère était partie, le laissant avec son papa sans même se retourner. Elle ne pourra jamais pardonner à Jackie d'avoir plongé son meilleur ami et son filleul dans le même désarroi que sa mère l'avait mise.

Elle rentra, encadrée des 2 enfants qui l'escortèrent dans la maison. Elle put voir son père avec sa femme Alicia. Et oui, l'ex Mme Fenel était devenue, i ans, Mme Mars. Elle avait toujours admirée cette femme car c'était à ses yeux la meilleure mère du monde.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras, ce qui lui permit de se rappeler un moment précis.

**Flashback**

Elle se leva ce matin avec un mal de tête carabiné. Veronica n'est pas, ce qu'on appelle un bout en train le matin mais elle sourit, malgré tout, quand elle vit ses deux compagnes à côté d'elle. Mac et Parker étaient aussi fraîches qu'elle.

Après la discussion avec Dick, elle était rentrée et avait retrouvé un mot de son père, lui annonçant son départ pour quelques jours pour son affaire mais lui promettait d'être de retour avant son départ.

Bien que déçue qu'elle ne puisse profiter de son père, elle fut soulagée d'être seule, elle n'aurait pas supporté les questions sur son état moral.

Elle entreprit alors un grand nettoyage de printemps. Après 2h ininterrompues, elle n'avait toujours pas décolérée. Elle avait nettoyé sa chambre et voulait continuer le reste de l'appartement quand elle reçut un appel, puis deux, puis trois. Elle se décida enfin à répondre. Ce fut Mac et Parker qui lui proposèrent de sortir sans possibilité de refus.

Veronica avait cédé et leur avait proposé de venir dans son appartement. Elle se dît qu'une soirée entre filles ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle alla louer plusieurs films à l'eau de rose et de comédie et fit le plein de pop-corn et de friandises.

Les filles arrivèrent et ce qui devrait être une simple soirée télé, se transforma en une soirée beuverie et discussion sur les mecs…

Elle fit le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Il était déjà 10h, elle s'apprêta et mis les filles dans la voiture. Elle les ramena à leur bâtiment. Elle promit de venir le lendemain chez Mac pour préparer la petite fête pour Wallace. Elles se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La relation de Mac et de Veronica avait grimpé d'un rang. De plus, maintenant elle considérait Parker comme une très bonne amie.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son BFF. Tant de choses avaient changé. Mais leur relation, ça s'était immuable. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui. Et elle savait que c'était réciproque.

Elle frappa, en espérant ne pas tomber sur Piz. Certes, elle avait régler le problème, mais ne voulait pas s'imposer vu que la situation était encore trop fraîche dans les esprits. Le visage bienveillant de Wallace lui apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sortit et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se sentit émue comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking pour aller vers le nouveau resto de Tacos. Ils commandèrent et quand le serveur s'éloigna, Wallace la regarda longuement.

W : Alors V ! Qu'as-tu fait ces derniers jours ?

V : Écoutes, la routine. Non sérieusement, j'ai beaucoup pensé aux derniers événements. Tu sais que mon père a perdu les élections à cause de moi. Il faut que je t'explique pourquoi ?

W : Oui, je suis désolée V ! On avait enfin eu quelqu'un de bien pour nous protéger !

V : Et j'en suis malade de savoir que tout est ma faute.

W : Est-ce que ça une relation avec la vidéo de Piz et T…. et du « Château »

V : J'ai découvert que cette confrérie, était dirigée par Jake Kane.

W : Quoi ? Jake Kane, le père de ton ex-fiancé ?

V : Lui-même. Et grâce à Mac, j'ai réussi à récupérer des preuves. Cette sororité est comme une toile d'araignée au niveau national. Et pour tenir ses membres, ils les filment dans des confessions pas très catholiques mêlant sexe, meurtre et drogues... Celui qui a diffusé la vidéo, ce Sorokin est un disciple de cette confrérie. Celui-ci a trouvé malin de mettre une jeune fille dans l'embarras. Ce que n'a pas bien pris Jake Kane, c'est de me retrouver dans son bureau. Il s'en est pris à mon père, Mon Héro qui bien sûr a tout fait pour me couvrir. Tu connais la suite.

W : Que vas-tu faire ?

V : J'ai déjà rendue le disque dur à Jake Kane. Certes, j'ai une copie des vidéos en lieu sûr mais je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre cette organisation, ni même contre Sorokin. Alors, j'ai fait la chose la plus intelligente, j'ai tout dit à mon père.

W : Comment ça tout ?

V : Tout depuis le meurtre de Lilly. Je le devais, je luis devais. C'était un coup dur pour lui mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

W : Whoa ! Je suis surpris mais fière de toi.

V : De plus, il n'y a pas que mon père qui a eu droit à mes histoires, Mac aussi. Ça va, Wallace ?

W : Je suis sans voix. Ça a du vraiment te marquer ce qui est arrivé à ton père ?

V : Oui, j'ai envie de prendre un nouveau départ. Et pour faire les choses bien, j'ai quitté Piz.

W : Eh ben. Une toute nouvelle Veronica est née. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est rentré bourré en pleine nuit.

V : Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en porte à faux entre nous deux. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir inutilement mais je pense que j'avais besoin de cicatriser. Je ne te dis pas que c'est bien mais c'est ce qui m'est apparu comme la bonne solution.

W : Je l'ai bien compris. Mets-toi à ma place une minute. Le voir s'accrocher à toi alors que tu ne l'aimes pas me donner envie d'hurler. On m'a raconté la scène de la cafeteria. Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, que vas-tu faire de Logan ? Ou plutôt avec M. je frappe avant de réfléchir ?

V : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait à Piz mais je peux le comprendre. Dès ce que ça me touche, il ne réfléchit plus. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a été élevé dans un monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle où nos propres parents et amis ont été à tour de rôle des menteurs, tueurs, adultères, voleurs, déserteurs et alcooliques.

Oui, il a déconné mais encore une fois c'était pour me défendre. J'ai envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait avec Madison, j'ai peur pour lui et en même temps, je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ça. C'est ma kriptonnite, c'est …

W : L'homme que tu aimes. J'ai le même problème avec Jackie. Elle m'a rappelé hier pour prendre soit disant des nouvelles et depuis je ne suis plus quoi penser. Je l'aime encore mais est ce que je peux lui excuser tous ses mensonges.

V : Enfin, une conversation de fille avec mon petit Wallace. Mais pour en revenir à Jackie, je n'ai jamais été une fan de cette fille mais elle te rendait heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de nos vies ? Je suis sûre que tu vas faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Veronica, qui ne voulait pas gâcher ses derniers avec Wallace avant son départ, préféra changer de sujet.

V : Es-tu prêt à sauver le monde ?

W : Eh ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

V : Tu rigole ou quoi ! Je suis extrêmement fière d'être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi altruiste qui est prêt à donner de sa personne pour les autres

W : C'est ce que tu fais déjà ici.

V : Ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis le témoin de la méchanceté humaine et des travers des hommes. Je suis celle qui détruit les couples et l'innocence des gens. Toi, de ton côté, tu vas reconstruire des villages, apporter des solutions. Tu vas énormément me manquer.

W : Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Attends tu fais quoi cet été encore ?

V : Faire un stage au FBI !

W : Et dans quel but, tu veux rentrer au FBI ?

V : Aider, mais tu sais très bien que c'est ma quête de vérité qui prime.

W : Oui mais tu as l'intention d'aider et de façon légale, en plus.

Ils se mirent à rirent et continuèrent à parler.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa conversation.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son père qui semblait comme un gamin qui aurait vu le père Noël. Sa fille ainée de retour. La soirée se déroula merveilleusement tout le monde voulait avoir un moment privilégié avec le couple si longuement exilé. Elle se retrouva bientôt seule avec Wallace elle retrouvait avec plaisir ce sentiment. Il est et restera son Bff. Cette simple réflexion lui rappela cette discussion l'été où tout avait changé dans sa vie.

_**Flashback**_

Elle fut interrompue dans leur conversation par un coup de fil de son père. Depuis sa confession, il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle se trouvait avec son meilleur ami. Il la salua, il raccrocha, non sans lui avoir dit qu'il aimait.

Ils continuèrent à manger.

V : Papa Ours, je voudrais juste te dire que tu es mon meilleur ami. Quand je t'ai décroché du mat, je ne vivais plus que pour ma quête de la vérité. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit depuis le départ de ma mère. Tu es celui qui m'a ramené à la vie. Je te dois beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais un jour te le redonner.

W : Écoutes, tu me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant mon départ. Je sais que je vais te manquer mais ce n'est pas ne me tuant que ça va changer.

Ils se mirent à rire. Veronica avait les larmes aux yeux.

W : Tu sais bien que tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu as risqué beaucoup pour moi. Et encore maintenant. On se soutient à la vie et à la mort et ça malgré tout ce qui peut arriver. Alors même si je ne te comprends pas toujours d'accord avec toi je serai toujours là pour toi. Je suis fière de ce que tu es et ce que tu tentes de faire. T'ouvrir.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre cela. Elle était confortée dans sa démarche.

V : Mon BFF, on va peut-être arrêter de pleurer comme des candidats de téléréalité.

W : Eh ! Je ne pleure pas. Moi, je ne suis pas une fille.

Ils se mirent à rire, séchèrent leurs larmes et sortirent du resto. Elle lui annonça alors qu'elle devait parler avec sa mère.

Wallace fut intrigué mais préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas la braquer dans sa nouvelle attitude. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture puis se mirent en route.

V : Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour notre soirée avec Mac ?

W : Bien sûr. Qui refuserait de venir faire la fête avec ses amies les plus proches ?

V : OK ! Alors, Rendez-vous samedi soir chez moi à 20h !

Ils sortirent dans la voiture, se serrent dans les bras et rentrèrent dans la maison des Fennel.

Ils furent accueillis par Alicia Fennel. Veronica avait toujours admirative de la classe naturelle et la bienveillance de cette femme.

Alicia : Bonjour les enfants. Comment vas-tu Veronica ?

V : Ça va Mme Fennel.

A : Et toi, mon fils, tu as enfin fini tes examens ?

W : Oui, Man' !

A : Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes. Vous en voulez une part ?

W : Alors, si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne dis pas non. Je prends une part et je vais dans ma chambre. Est-ce que mon petit frère est à la maison ?

A : Oui, Darell est là.

W : OK ! Veronica, dis-moi quand tu pars.

La jeune blonde, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de peur de déranger ce simple échange mère-fils, hocha la tête vigoureusement. Cette complicité lui avait donné les larmes aux yeux. Alicia la regarda longuement, se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se contracta mais ce fut de courte durée. Elle avait besoin d'un amour maternel. Elle se laissa aller.

V : Mme Fennel, je suis désolée mais…

A : Non ! C'est Alicia, m'oblige pas à m'énerver miss Mars !

V : Excusez-moi, Alicia. Je suis désolée de mettre laisser aller.

A : Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je pense que tu en avais plus que besoin. Qu'est ce qui se passe, jeune fille ?

V : Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Les derniers évènements ont été pour moi un électrochoc. Je ne suis pas venue parler de tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie car la liste est trop longue. Mais je voulais parler de mon père ?

A : Quoi, ton père ? Il va bien ?

V : Oui, rassurez-vous tout va bien. Mais je pars dans moins d'une semaine pour mon stage et je voudrais que vous preniez soin de mon père.

A : Heu, Veronica…

V : Je sais bien que vous deux avez rompu mais vous êtes la seule personne à qui je fais une confiance aveugle dès qu'il s'agit de mon père.

A : Écoutes, même si on a gardé contact. Ton père est adulte, il n'a aucunement besoin de moi.

V : Alicia, quand ma mère a quitté Neptune, mon père et moi, on s'est retrouvé seuls. Je n'ai jamais supporté aucune des amies qu'il a pu ramener. Tout simplement, car j'avais toujours l'espoir du retour de ma mère dans nos vies. Mais quand vous deux, vous vous êtes mis ensemble, j'ai enfin vu mon père heureux même avec Lianne. Il n'a jamais connu un tel bonheur. J'ai toujours cru que ma mère était partie à cause des menaces de Clarence Wideman mais ma mère n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une bonne personne. J'ai toujours dit que « le héros, c'est le gentil, celui qui reste. Et la méchante, c'est celle qui s'en va ». Vous êtes la seule femme, la seule mère que je vois rester auprès de ses enfants. Vous êtes maternelle. A part mon père, vous êtes la personne que j'admire le plus au monde.

Tout ce discours, tout ça pour dire que je vous apprécie. Je vous remercie d'avoir aussi bien élevé Wallace. C'est mon meilleur ami et je n'aurai jamais pu survivre sans lui. Et tout ça, je vous le dois. J'espère qu'un jour, je serai aussi classe et proche de mes enfants que vous l'êtes.

Il eut un grand silence où les deux femmes étaient en pleine communion.

A : Veronica, je ne sais pas si je mérite tant de compliments. C'est normal de s'occuper de ses enfants. Je sais que ta mère t'a déçue et laissée tomber. Certes, ton père et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais je n'ai pas eu de fille. On n'a pas eu des débuts très chaleureux, toi et moi. Mais sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. J'ai appris au fil des ans à t'apprécier et même si tu montres ton côté dure à la face du monde. Tu es effrontée, têtue, dure et fragile à la fois. Tout comme moi quoi...

Elle rit doucement et poursuivit.

A : Alors commence par me tutoyer. OK ?

V : Je vous… je te remercie. Alors, es-tu d'accord pour prendre soin de mon père ? Je le connais sans moi, il serait capable de se laisser mourir de faim et de rester cloîtrer chez lui.

A : OK ! Mais tu n'espères quand même pas qu'on se remette ensemble ?

V : Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, Wallace, Darell et moi, on serait frère et sœur ! Je rigole, je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre histoire et ce n'est pas mon but. Parlons de chose un peu plus futile. Alors, que penses-tu de la récente séparation de Britney Spears et Kevin Federline ?

Alicia explosa de rire et toutes les deux continuèrent à parler de choses plus ou moins futiles.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Elle se trouva bientôt dans la cuisine à aider Alicia à tout ranger. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée. La meilleure depuis bien longtemps. Elles évoluaient en parfaite harmonie que rien ne semblait troubler, enfin presque.

A : Alors ma chérie, comment ça va ?

V : Tout va bien, Alicia. Tout va bien.

A : Ne me l'a fait pas à l'envers, pas à moi. Tu nous avais promis à ton père et à moi, que tu ne nous cacherais plus rien d'important dans ta vie.

V : Regardes, tout va bien. J'ai mes deux jambes, mes deux bras, une tête et toutes mes dents. Je les ai encore comptés ce matin. C'est ce que je fais à peu près chaque matin…

A : Veronica Mars, arrête veux-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde s'est rendu compte que tu semblais perdue tu as comme une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Tu sursautes à chaque bruit. Alors, je te le demande encore une fois, que s'est-il passé ?

V : Tu me connais un peu trop bien… Je vous le dirai mais là, je n'ai pas la force pour l'instant. Crois-moi, je te raconterai tout bientôt. Promis ?

A : OK ! Alors Passons. Tu sais ce que ta sœur nous a dit hier en sachant que tu venais.


	8. Chapter 8

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre malgré les attentes de chacun. Merci encore de suivre mon adaptation de cette saison 4 des personnages que je ne possède malheureusement pas.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit l'homme de sa vie la serrait dans ses bras. Le regard bienveillant de Logan avait le don de la rassurer et de lui faire en même temps. Il avait tendance à faire passer tout son amour dans ses yeux. Ce soir, elle n'avait qu'une envie de se reposer.

De son côté, Keith était dans les bras de sa femme. Il s'était créé une famille, et pour la première fois depuis des années, celle-ci était enfin réuni.

Sa première famille était dysfonctionnelle, pleine de secrets. Être marié avec Lianne était comme des montagnes russes. Toujours obligé de vivre en alerte, de peur de la laisser s'enfoncer. Comment supporter que sa femme soit amoureuse d'un autre homme ? On tourne la tête, et on s'enfonce dans le travail. Les excuses, les rendez-vous manqués, il avait tout supportés pour protéger sa fille. Sa belle, forte, ironique et cynique fille était autrefois une jeune fille naïve qui croyait aux contes de fées. Alors, il avait tout accepté car il avait aimé jusqu'au bout. La seule chose qui avait réussi à le libérer de cette emprise avait été sa dernière rencontre, il y a un peu plus de 7 ans.

_Flashback_

Il avait annoncé à sa fille qu'il était à la recherche d'un fugitif mais il avait bien l'intention d'aider Veronica, Logan et tous leurs proches. Son plan consistait de mettre la pression, là où il le pouvait. Pour la première fois, il avait utilisé ses sources pour trouver Lianne, celle qui leur avait causé tant de problèmes. Il l'avait trouvé près de Los Angeles dans un appartement de Luxe. Il surveilla les horizons, prit son courage à deux mains et frappa au 3B.

Lianne ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres et le perdit instantanément sous le choc.

Lianne : Keith, que f… ? Ouah ! Oh ! Mon dieu ! Que fais-tu là ? Tout va bien ? C'est Veronica ?

K : Est-ce que je peux rentrer Lianne ?

Li : Bien-sûr, rentre. Je peux te proposer à proposer quelque chose à boire ? J'ai été sur le point de sortir donc je ne pourrais pas t'accorder…

K : Lianne, je sais que tu attends la visite de Jake et honnêtement, je m'en fous. Je suis là pour Veronica. Tu te rappelles d'elle. Blonde, yeux bleus, petite, la chair de ta chair. J'ai besoin que, pour une fois, tu fasses passer ses besoins avant les tiens.

Li : C'est injuste. J'aime ma fille, je ne suis pas la mère la plus fiable au monde mais j'aime ma fille.

K : Ta fille, ta fille. Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Tu as perdu le droit de te proclamer sa mère le jour où tu es partie en emportant le chèque qui devait lui permettre à payer Stanford, lui servir à partir de Neptune avec tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Je ne suis pas là pour de la sémantique de toute façon. « Notre » fille a besoin de ton aide.

Li : Bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il ? Tu commences à me faire peur.

K : Veronica a des problèmes avec Jake Kane.

Li : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

K : Pas surprenant, c'est pas la première fois que les Mars se frottent aux Kane. Ne sois pas si surprise. Sauf que ça ne touche plus que notre réputation, là ça touche sa vie. Elle a déjà trop subi pour qu'on ne la protège pas.

Li : Je sais qu'elle a souffert, bien plus qu'une jeune fille de 19 ans devrait subir.

K : Tu es loin du compte ma petite Lianne. Elle a subit bien plus de blessures physiques et morales que bien plus d'adultes ont enduré. J'ai appris dernièrement que Veronica, mon bébé a été… Elle a été…. Dernièrement Veronica a été… Elle a été….

Li : Quoi, Keith ! Dis-le, Bon sang !

K : Elle a été violée.

Li : Violée, ma petite fille a été violée. Oh mon Dieu … Qui, quand ?

K : Est-ce si important ?

Lianne hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux.

K : Elle a été abusée par le plus jeune des fils Cassablancas, juste après ton premier départ. Veronica était droguée au GHB et Duncan se sont retrouvés dans une position intime. Elle s'est retrouvée toute seule, inconsciente et Il en a profité. Et tout ça, c'est de notre faute.

Li : Comment ça de notre faute ?

K : Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable. Je suis resté dans une ville où tout le monde nous détestait, où Veronica a été traitée comme une pestiférée car je m'en suis pris à Jake Kane, l'homme le plus riche de Neptune. Ça, c'est mon erreur. J'ai autorisé les hyènes à s'occuper et persécuter notre fille. De ton côté, tu as couché avec un homme marié alors que tu étais toi-même mariée. Je me suis fait une raison mais quel exemple pour ta fille. Et, la femme cocue de ton amant, Céleste a été se venger en annonçant à son fils que Veronica et Duncan seraient frères et sœurs. Elle a dû subir une rupture difficile car on connait tous le courage des Kane. Duncan s'est senti si mal qu'il a laissé notre fille seule dans une chambre sans défense.

Elle a perdu sa meilleure amie et tout le monde lui a tourné le dos. Et le monde sur, protecteur lui a été arraché. Et elle s'est dit au moins, elle a toujours ses deux parents mais non tu nous as quittés sans même te retourner. Tu sais ce que Veronica m'a dit un jour « le héros, c'est le gentil, celui qui reste. Et la méchante, c'est celle qui s'en va ». Je me suis sentie mal pour toi, coupable de t'avoir poussé à partir. Et, elle a trouvé les photos, celle que tu as reçues et pendant un moment, elle a repris espoir, crue que tu étais partie pour la protéger. Et là, elle a été violée. Et là notre fille est devenue dure des fois à la limite cruelle.

Elle n'a pas eu que ça a subir : Aaron Echolls a essayé de nous tuer. Est-ce que ça t'as fait quelque chose de savoir que ta fille a failli mourir et que tu t'es sentie un peu coupable d'avoir volé le chèque. Juste un an après, elle a failli se faire tuer deux fois, notre fille a de plus en plus des pulsions suicidaires. Elle ne vit plus, enquête de plus en plus, mais ne vit plus de peur de souffrir encore.

Li : Oui, tu as raison tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je suis une mère épouvantable. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire d'autre, je suis si désolée.

K : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, je veux que tu protèges notre fille contre Jake.

Li : Bien sûr ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

K : Alors, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire …..

Ils continuèrent à parler.

_**Du côté de Veronica**_

Après son rendez-vous avec Alicia, elle se dirigea vers le secteur des PCH pour rencontrer Weevil. Elle s'arrêta devant chez les Navarro monta les marches du perron et frappa.

Mrs Navarro ouvrit la porte et sourit en reconnaissant la petite blonde.

Mrs. Navarro: Hola! Miss Veronica, Como esta?

V: Bonjour Mme Navarro. Ça va bien et vous-même ? Désolée de vous déranger, je viens voir si Eli était là.

Mrs N : Je vais très bien. Rentrez, ne reste pas à la porte. Je vais voir si mon hijo est encore sous la douche.

La jeune blonde resta un moment seule dans ce salon modeste mais plein de vie.

Mrs N : Il arrive dans un instant. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Ou manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait des enchiladas.

V : Je vous remercie mais je ne peux pas et je suis déçue de ne pas profiter de vos talents de cuisinière.

Mrs N : Vous êtes sûre ?

V : Vous me torturez mais j'ai déjà promis à un ami de manger avec lui…

Weevill : Alors, tu viens même me harceler chez moi. Je t'ai manqué à ce point-là ? Ou es-tu venue me demander un service ?

V : Eli, mon ami. Non, je suis venue parler c'est tout.

W : Quoi ? Alors là, je n'y crois pas. Et, je suis un peu déçu. Tu es déjà dans les starting blocks. Je sais, tu veux profiter du grand Eli, t'en payer une tranche avant ton départ.

Mrs. N: Madre Dios! Cayate! Mrs Veronica, excusez-le. Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme cela !

V : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Eli a tendance à parler sans réfléchir, mais aussi il sait que je comprends ses plaisanteries aussi mauvaises soient-elles.

Mrs N : Je vais vous laisser parler. Cuidate hijo. Mrs Veronica, revenez quand vous voulez. Je vous ferez des enchiladas rien que pour vous.

V : Merci, Mrs Navarro, c'est promis.

La gouvernante sortit en lançant un regard menaçant à son petit-fils.

W : Alors, que veux-tu sérieusement ?

V : Rien, je te rassure. Je te remercie pour toutes ces années, pour ton aide. On n'a pas eu ce qu'on appelle une amitié conventionnelle mais je tiens à te dire que tu es mon ami. Je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir mis dans le pétrin cette année. Je sais avec mon cours de criminologie et tout ça.

W : Eh ! Tu fais peur là, V ! Tu vas mourir ou quoi ? Tu pars bien que quelques mois, rassure-moi ? Tu n'as pas décidé de quitter Neptune pour de bon ? Tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, c'est ça ?

V : Ouah ! Respire. Je reviens fin Août donc ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'avec mon père et tout ça je n'ai pas envie de gâcher plus de vies…

W : Oh ! V, je comprends mieux. Mais tu t'es déjà excusée. J'ai curieusement reçue l'appel du nouveau doyen d'Hearst pour une embauche avec rémunération rétroactive. Tu ne serais pas d'où ça vient ?

V : Alors là, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais je suis contente pour toi. Je viens aussi te dire au revoir si on ne se revoit pas avant mon départ vers Washington.

W : Hâte de voir du pays ?

V : Surtout partir de Neptune. J'ai besoin d'anonymat…

W : Anonymat ? Alors, tu ne recherches plus le grand frisson ?

V : Malgré des débuts florissants sur la toile, je veux juste être pour un moment tranquille et normal, ou aussi normale qu'il m'est possible d'être. Je vais y aller car il me reste peu de temps pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire.

W : Ok ! Alors, viens me donner un peu d'amour à ton vieux pote Weevill.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Veronica resta plus que nécessaire, lui sourit et sortit.

Elle se dirigea vers sa résidence pour se préparer autant émotionnellement que physiquement pour sa soirée avec Logan.

Plus le moment approchait, plus elle angoissait. Que porter quand on ne veut pas que ça dégénère dans un sens ou dans un autre. Elle devait appréhender sa soirée comme une bataille mais ça valait le coup. Elle misa sur la simplicité : un top noir avec une jupe en jean, ses bottes noires et sa veste rose. Celle-ci avait une valeur sentimentale : leur premier été ensemble.

Elle vérifia l'heure et se mit en route. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle s'était dégonflée. Donc, elle se dirigea vers le Neptune Grand Hôtel, lieu de bons et mauvais souvenirs. Elle avait des sentiments partagés concernant cet hôtel car si Veronica avait passé des moments merveilleux avec Logan, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette nuit sur le toit avec Bea… Cassidy.

Elle essaya d'effacer cette pensée. Cette soirée s'annonçait déjà sans en plus, remuer les mauvais souvenirs.

La jeune détective se gara, rassembla ses forces, souffla un bon coup et rentra dans l'hôtel. Elle sourit à la réceptionniste du Neptune Grand, Tina et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand elle fut interrompue par une personne qui se plaça devant elle.

_Fin de Flashback_

Elle fut interrompu dans ses penses par Dick.

D : Dans une semaine, Melle Mackenzie deviendra Mme Cassablancas. C'est de la balle.

L : Qui l'aurait cru que notre Dick aurait hâte d'être marié ?!

D : Tu as vu ma fiancée ? Bien sûr que j'ai hâte.

V : En parlant de mariage, quand est-ce que Parker, Duncan et Lilly arrivent ?

M : Bientôt, je pense dans deux jours. D'après ce que m'a dit Parker, elle a une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer.

V : Elle m'a dit la même chose la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone. 10/1 qu'elle soit enceinte !

D : Dk, attends que ça, non ? Mais, je ne veux pas d'annonce qui pourrait gâcher le jour J !

L : Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai déjà passé le mot. Tout est sous contrôle, c'est pour ça que je suis ton témoin !

En effet, dès que Mac avait dit oui, Dick s'était rué sur le téléphone pour appeler sa seule famille vivante pour lui, Logan. Malgré la distance, ce fut un choix logique de demander à son frère de cœur de devenir son premier témoin. Mac, de son côté, demanda à Veronica qui accepta avec plaisir. Le mariage de Dick et Mac fut une surprise mais une heureuse même pour notre blonde préférée. Depuis que le surfeur et la jeune détective s'étaient rapprochés, elle avait apprécié la présence du grand blond.

Contrairement à sa croyance, Dick était plus qu'un surfeur débile. Certes, il avait tendance à pousser les gens à bout pour obtenir une réaction positive ou négative. Tout pour ne pas être ignorée comme son père et sa mère l'avaient fait tout sa vie. Ce ne fut pas facile de comprendre la mécanique du jeune homme. Ce fut long mais ça valait le coup et tout avait commencé par une discussion animée.

_Flashback_

Elle venait juste de pénétrer dans le lobby du Neptune Grand quand elle fut arrêtée par le surfeur blond. Elle essaya de l'ignorer mais ce fut sans compter la ténacité de l'importun.

D : Eh Dude ! Comment vas-tu ma petite fouine préférée ?

V : Au revoir Dick.

Elle essaya de le contourner mais il se décala pour l'empêcher.

V : Bouge ! Sinon, je vais te faire souffrir.

D : Eh ! Tu as tes règles ou quoi ?

V : Dick, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Alors fais-toi une faveur, bouge de mon chemin.

D : Veronica, je voudrais te parler.

La jeune fille qui avait réussi à le contourner, s'arrêta net et le regarda perplexe. Le ton ou peut-être l'emploi de son prénom la surprit.

V : Que veux-tu un service car là le bureau est fermé. Demain, le bureau sera ouvert à partir de 9h donc si….

D : S'il te plait Ronnie. C'est important.

V : Dick, je dois voir Logan…

D : Ce ne sera pas trop long.

V : Euh ! Ok !

D : Alors au bar l'Aquarium, Ok ?

Veronica, qui n'avait pas l'intention de parler à Dick avant son départ ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté sans doute la curiosité ou surtout le ton implorant de Dick ce qui était une nouveauté dans son lexique spéciale Dick.

**Vvo : Allons donc s'installer au bar avec le suppôt de Satan !**

V : Ok !

Il se mit à sauter dans tous les sens ce qui exaspéra la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir ce qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de mettre Dick mal à l'aise. Il la guida vers le bar.

D : Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Vas-y, c'est moi qui invite. Je suis riche et je vis dans la suite présidentielle, rien ne m'est refusé.

V : Ça ne m'étonne pas. L'argent achète tout même le silence des gens.

D : Alors quoi un cocktail ou un truc de mec.

V : Rien, merci.

D : Allez Ronnie, tu ne vas pas me laisser boire tout seul. Tu es trop cruelle.

V : Dick, je ne suis pas là pour boire un verre. Tu voulais parler alors parle !

Dick fut surprit par le ton dur de la jeune femme devant lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'hostilité de la jeune fille. Veronica, de son côté, fut étonnée du manque de réponse et surtout de l'expression sérieuse du jeune héritier. Pendant un instant, elle aurait jurée avoir entrevue une expression blessée sur le visage du jeune homme, mais refusa de le considérer.

D : Allez, juste un même sans alcool.

V : Ok ! Un coca, je trinque avec toi mais je ne reste pas longtemps Logan m'attends….

D : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est courant et avant que tu te fâches contre lui, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et je lui ai demandé de ne pas te prévenir car tu aurais refusée de me parler et même venir.

Veronica était sur le point de répliquer mais savait au fond qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais, il n'était pas encore arrivé le jour où elle admettrait que Richard « Dick » Cassablancas III ait raison.

V : Ok ! Parle, tu commences à m'exaspérer avec tous ces mystères.

D : Laisse-moi commander et on commencera à parler.

Dick s'exécuta, rassembla ses forces et se lança.

D : Je voudrais qu'on parle de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Il vit tout de suite l'attitude défensive mais surtout agressive de Veronica.

D : Déjà hier, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je te demandais juste de m'aider à traquer mon batard de géniteur. Je veux lui parler et vider mon sac. Ça me tue de le savoir à se dorer la pilule alors que j'étais seul à enterrer Bea… Cassidy.

Si Veronica avait une attitude relâchée et compatissante pour son discours au seul nom de Cassidy, elle se ferma totalement.

D : V. Je sais ce que ton frère t'a fait subir après notre discussion sur la plage…

V : Excuse-moi, discussion ? J'appelle ça des insultes gratuites.

D : Oui et je suis désolée pour ça.

Si Veronica avait déjà abasourdie plus tôt, là elle était au-delà du compte.

Vvo : Dick Cassablancas s'excuse auprès de quelqu'un alors là.

Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement le siégé, la table et le bar des yeux.

D : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

V : Les caméras. Car ça ne peut-être que la caméra cachée qui pousserait un 3.9 à s'excuser auprès d'une simple 02.

Le blond ne sut quoi dire. Certes, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais il se rappelait qu'il le faisait quand il avait commis quelque chose de pas bien, ou peut-être que non. Cette simple pensée le fit penser à toutes les choses exécutées et dites contre son frère sans jamais avoir de remord. Pour tout cela, il n'aura jamais l'occasion de se faire pardonner.

D : Je le suis vraiment. Eh ! Il n'y a pas que ça dont je suis désolé. Mais, j'ai vu Logan s'apitoyait sur son sort la deuxième année de lycée, puis quand vous avez rompu plus tôt après le fiasco de Madison. Je l'ai vu malheureux comme jamais quand tu lui as dit de sortir de ta vie. Alors, oui j'ai vu rouge sur la plage.

V : Je peux le comprendre et comme je te l'ai dit à la plage, c'est bien qu'il est un ami fidèle. Il aura besoin de toi car en battant ce mec au self, c'est peut-être mis des gens à dos, des gens qui mettraient les Fitzpatrick au rang d'enfants de cœur. Il faudra qu'il s'éloigne et je ne serai pas là pour l'aider. Mais ce qui se passe entre Logan et moi ne concerne que nous.

D : Oui, mais je suis la cause de tous vos problèmes, enfin moi et miss Sinclair. Et tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ?

V : Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur et c'est réciproque. Tu es arrogant, lourd, insensible, qui se sent supérieur aux gens tu réfléchis ni aux conséquences de tes actes et ni à l'impact de tes dires sur les gens.

D : Ouah ! Tu penses vraiment tout ce bien de moi. Je suis touché.

V : De toute façon, tu t'en fous de ce que je pense.

D : J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était redevenu …

V : Quoi, des amis. Dick, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Vous avez tes amis et toi fait de ma vie un enfer pendant plus d'un an. C'était à celui qui me fera pleurer ou le plus mal. Ce que je peux accepter de Logan et de Duncan, il souffrait de la mort de Lilly, il fallait reporter le chagrin et la douleur sur quelqu'un : Bibi. Mais toi tu n'étais pas proche de Lilly. Pour toi, c'était une belle plante avec qui on couche, c'est tout. Vous êtes tous lâchés dès que Logan a commencé sa vendetta. Les pneus crevés, les insultes, les vêtements lacérés ou jetés aux toilettes. Mais ce qui est pour moi le pompon a été la soirée de Shelley Pomroy. Je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie, ma mère, mon petit-ami, mon ami. Et ce matin-là, on m'a tué, en tout cas l'ancienne version de moi.

Dick ne pouvait pas regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux pendant cette tirade.

D : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Au début, c'était une façon d'accepter la mort de Lilly. On n'était pas proche mais c'était la reine du lycée et elle était morte. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela.

V : Pourquoi, un 3.9 mortelle ?!

D : Oui, je pense. Et Logan et Duncan étaient mes amis, les premiers alors j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux. Je les ai soutenu dans la guerre contre toi et quand tu es devenue une… cette nouvelle version de toi. La colère est montée de ne pas pouvoir plus les aider.

V : Ouah ! Et moi, je n'étais pas ton amie ? Je n'ai pas été là quand ta mère a décidé de se remarier sans même vous inviter ? Je n'ai pas été là pour toi ce jour-là ?

Dick baissa la tête, les joues rouges de honte.

D : Si et je pense que c'est une des raisons de cet acharnement. Tu m'avais vu dans un moment de faiblesse.

V : Les hommes et leur égo. Donc, tu me dis que si tu m'as traité comme de la merde c'est qu'un jour je t'ai vu craquer.

D : Y a pas que ça mais oui. Jamais en fait tu n'as exploité ça contre moi ?

V : Non, car ce n'est pas mon style et je n'avais pas le temps à te consacrer entre l'enquête sur le meurtre de Lilly, la disparition de ma mère et savoir qui m'avais…

D : Tu n'as jamais, je ne sais pas… montrer que tu avais choisir ton père pour le meurtre de Lilly ? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire Na na na nére ?

La jeune blonde rit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion.

V : Je n'ai pas résolue l'enquête dans l'espoir de me vanter ou de prouver que vous aviez tous tort. Je l'ai fait car Lilly était ma meilleure amie et je lui devais la vérité.

D : Okie Dockie ! …. Je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé à la soirée de Shelley. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Avec mon père on s'est donné comme mission de le faire souffrir et l'humilier. C'était devenu un concours à celui qui le fera pleurer le premier. Mon frère est devenu fragile à cause de moi, plus ce qui lui arrivait avec cet enc***de Woody, ça lui a fait péter les plombs…

V : Alors, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ton frère a été une victime mais il a choisi de poser une bombe sous le bus qui a fait 6 victimes. Il y avait Meg dans le nombre de victimes. C'est encore lui qui a choisi de tuer son complice et de m'impliquer. C'est toujours lui qui a posé qui transportait Woody tuant tous les membres de l'équipage les Marshall et surtout qui devait convoyer mon père. C'est aussi lui qui a pointé une arme sur Logan et moi-même. C'est lui qui a fait souffrir Mac et c'est enfin qui a pris la décision cette nuit-là. Dick, tu ne peux pas prendre à ton compte des fautes de ton frère. Mais tu es coupable d'avoir fait souffrir les gens autour de toi : Beaver, Mac et moi par exemple. Tu es coupable de m'avoir laissé une chambre inconsciente et de l'inciter à en profiter, de trouver normal de droguer ta copine dans le seul but de coucher avec elle. Ne te méprends pas, je n'aime pas Madison mais c'est inhumain d'enlever le libre arbitre de qui que ce soit. C'est considérer comme un viol.

D : Jamais, je ne violerai une fille. Je suis peut-être stupide mais je ne suis pas un monstre.

V : Alors, comment tu appelles le fait de donner une drogue à l'insu de sa copine dans l'espoir qu'elle soit assez consentante pour coucher avec toi ? Pour moi, c'est viol ! Tu sais ce que ça provoque. Chez Parker, ça l'a libéré de cette amabilité qui faisait d'elle une gentille fille, pour ma part, ça a tué une partie de moi. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un monstre mais tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences. Tu es spontané ce qui pourrait être une bonne chose sauf que tu le combines avec de la cruauté…

D : Je ne suis pas cruel. J'ai été élevé comme ça. Fais comme tu veux et surtout ne jamais s'excuser.

V : La question est, est ce que tu vas continuer à prendre exemple sur un homme qui a eu comme seul courage de t'abandonner.

Dick reçut comme une claque; il se mit réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de ce dire.

D : Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi mais honnêtement j'ai été un salaud envers toi et envers Mac.

V : Je te crois sincère mais les actes ont plus de valeurs que des mots pour moi. Et te pardonner n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une chose aisée pour moi.

D : Eh ! Tu as décidée de m'emmerder longtemps.

L'apprêté des mots était balancée par le sourire XXL du blond.

D : Juste pour te dire, c'est justement par ce que ce que tu penses de moi que je réagis à tes côtés. Tu es intelligente, tu as de la répartie, tu es un mystère et tu adores me ridiculiser. Tu adores me montrer ce que tu penses de moi. Dick est stupide et débile. Mais quand tous les jours, on te le répète ben tu le crois.

V : Écoutes, Dick. Je tiens à m'excuser si je t'ai vexé mais je ne pensais pas que mon opinion comptait pour toi.

D : Je t'ai détesté lors des mois qui ont suivi la mort de mon frère mais je te détestais encore plus. Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu as été là pour moi et tu m'as aidé ces dernières années, alors oui, ton opinion compte. Alors, ça veut dire que toi et moi, on est ok ?

V : Écoutes, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai écouté que ça veut dire que toi et moi, nous sommes ok et encore moins amis. Je serai cordiale avec toi pour le bien de Logan mais ton comportement de ces dernières années ne me permet pas de te faire confiance et pour être mon ami, il faut que j'aie une confiance maximum.

D : Eh ! Mais tu as pardonné à Logan et Duncan.

V : Il y a deux raisons à cela. Un, je les aimais eux et de deux leurs raisons étaient valables.

Dick, ne sut pas pourquoi mais cette dernière phrase l'attrista au plus haut point.

V : Je vais te laisser Dick, passes de bonnes vacances. Si tu veux que je recherche ton père, viens dés de demain à Mars Investigation car je pars tout l'été. Je vais rejoindre Logan.

Dick hocha la tête mais resta silencieux. Cette petite blonde, à fort caractère, était chiante au plus haut point, mais elle avait toujours un sens de la loyauté comme lui. Il s'était toujours senti supérieur du fait de sa fortune mais s'il faisait le compte de ses proches, il était proche de 0. Un père en cavale une mère inexistante et complétement désintéressée de son sort des amis qui n'ont rien à foutre de sa gueule un frère violeur, tueur de masse et surtout mort; une ex-copine enfin passons, une future ex-femme avec des pieds… Les seules constantes dans sa vie sont Logan, l'alcool et les filles faciles. Mais est-ce que ça lui suffit toujours ? Il a de plus en plus besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le retenir et qui tienne à lui. Non ce n'était pas lui de penser à cela mais depuis la mort de Beav… Cassidy, il a du mal à vivre avec lui-même. Il se sentait vide de l'intérieur. Il commençait à comprendre la fascination de tous ces 3.9, Logan en tête pour Veronica Mars. Elle était…. Non, il faut qu'il arrête de se comporter comme une mauviette. Un verre, c'est ça qu'il lui faut. Tout pour arrêter de penser à cette conversion la plus difficile de sa vie.

**Du point de vue de Veronica**

Veronica Mars discutant avec Dick Cassablancas est une scène surréaliste d'un mauvais polar. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant même si ça lui avait permis de mieux comprendre l'acharnement des 3.9. Mais elle hésitait de plus en plus à reporter son rendez-vous. Elle se sentait vidée physiquement et émotionnellement mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer le moment plus longtemps.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur fébrile et plein d'appréhension. Elle arriva à l'étage de la suite présidentielle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

Allez dites moi ce que vous en avez penser! ET ne me détestez pas pour ce chliffanger, j'ai déjà les 3/4 du chapitres écrits. ça devrait allez plus vite pour la discussion tant attendue. Merci pour vos commentaires plus que positives.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir ajouté de chapitre plus tôt l mais plusieurs facteurs ce sont mêlés. Je suis partie en voyage, des petits pbs de santé et surtout une panne d'inspiration. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de savoir qu'il va y avoir un film( trop contente, je fais parti des Bakers) ou une illumination, en tout cas j'ai bien avancé. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez. **__**Veronica et ses amis ne m'appartiennent pas dommage.**_

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, elle se trouva vite fait devant l'homme qui avait la capacité d'accélérer sa tension rien que par un regard.

Ses yeux bruns chocolat reflétaient un mélange d'amour, d'excitation et de la peur. Elle était effrayée qu'il puisse voir les mêmes émotions dans ses propres yeux. Ils restèrent un moment le regard scotché l'un à l'autre.

Veronica se reprit la première, elle remît son manque en place, et sourit.

V : Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me laisser rentrer ou est-ce que je vais devoir passer la soirée sur le pas de la porte ?...

L : Non bien sûr, rentre. J'étais en train d'admirer la réfection du couloir. Cet hôtel fait dans la démesure.

V : Un hôtel démesuré pour un hôte équivalent. Tu as toujours aimé les choses luxueuses ?

L : Oui, j'aime les choses grandioses mais je sais apprécier les belles et petites aussi. Surtout une, en particulier.

Veronica, qui avait décidée de ne pas se laisser avoir par le jeune homme, se sentit rougir moins par les mots que par le ton employé.

Le jeune héritier sourit de ce sourire ironique qui faisait sa marque de fabrique « jackass de service » pour être plus précis. La jeune blonde fut surprise de voir que ce simple geste lui avait manqué.

L : Que veux-tu faire ? Parler ou manger d'abord ?

V : Manger, j'ai faim.

L : C'est si étonnant. Toi, tu aurais faim ? Choquant ! Alors, là, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête.

V : Oh ! Ne commence pas.

L : Installons nous, j'ai commandé chez Luigi's. Je t'ai pris tes préférés.

Il avait fait placer la table sur le balcon, ce qui leur permettait de profiter du temps agréable de Californie. La table était belle sans être ostentatoire. Tout était romantique et au goût de Veronica.

Ils mangèrent et parlèrent de sujets faciles et sans grande importance.

Logan prit une inspiration, se leva pour se servir un verre et en proposa un à la jeune détective. Il se cala contre le chambranle de la porte vitrée et regarda la jeune femme.

L : Ronnie, je te propose de manger un petit dessert et après il faut…

V : Oui... Je sais, il faudra qu'on s'y attèle mais laisse-moi un peu de temps. La discussion avec Dick n'a pas été de tout repos. Ça fait 3 jours que je dois m'expliquer sur tous mes faits et gestes. Laisse –moi juste quelques minutes.

L : Ok, bien sûr. J'ai prévu un petit gâteau au chocolat pour l'instant, et après notre conversation, si tu ne t'es pas enfuie d'ici-là, il y aura de la glace de chez Amy's.

Logan sut immédiatement qu'il avait dit une connerie, en voyant la petite blonde se fermer aussitôt. On sentait la bataille interne de la jeune fille. Puis, elle soupira et ne dit rien. Le grand brun fut étonné du manque de réaction de Veronica Mars.

Il la sentait perdue n'avait presque envie de ne rien dire mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Si elle partait tout l'été sans qu'ils n'aient réglés leurs problèmes maintenant, leur couple serait perdu à jamais.

Le jeune homme essaya de faire comme si de rien était, de discuter de sujets légers mais ne recevait en retour que des réponses succinctes et brèves. La fluidité de leur conservation du début semblait perdue.

Après le dessert, ils rentrèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé loin de l'autre.

L : Veronica, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon commentaire si je t'ai blessée, je ne voulais pas…

V : Si, Logan tu le pensais et tu as raison. J'ai tendance à fuir tout sentiment trop intense, toute conversation qui ne tourne pas à mon avantage. Je suis comme ça. A chaque fois, je me dis que j'assumerai, que je ne suis pas lâche mais je ne sais pas faire autrement. Alors, je ne te promets rien, mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas fuir cette fois-ci.

L : Euh ! D'accord ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

V : Grand entendement, M. Logan Echolls ne sait plus quoi dire… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à toi, à moi, à nous et à chaque fois, j'arrive à la même conclusion : Mon M.O s'est de fuir car j'ai peur…

L : De quoi, Veronica. De la vie, de l'amour ? Oh ! Je vois de moi ?

V : Oui, mais pas comme tu l'entends. J'ai peur de te laisser rentrer suffisamment pour te donner l'occasion de me blesser émotionnellement parlant.

L : Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. Je ne partirai pas, je serais toujours là pour toi.

V : Mais, tu l'as déjà fait. Pendant plus d'un an, tu m'as attaqué sans relâche. Et plus, j'essayai de t'ignorer, plus tu allais loin dans tes attaques verbales. Tu as donné le champ libre pour qu'on me blesse physiquement.

L : Veronica, je suis désolée. Rien que d'y penser j'ai honte, mais à cette époque, j'en voulais à tout le monde. Lilly pour avoir été une garce cette semaine-là, à mon père pour me prendre pour son punching-ball humain, à ma mère d'être aussi faible, à Duncan pour n'être pas là pour moi comme moi je l'ai été pour lui, à toi pour avoir tout dit pour cette soirée et ce baiser avec Yolanda et surtout à moi de ne pas l'aimer assez, de n'être pas un si bon petit ami ce qui fait qu'elle fut seule à ce moment-là. La réalisation de la mort de Lilly a été comme un électrochoc et là force est de constater que ma copine était morte assassinée et mon meilleur ami drogué, un vrai zombi. Ma seule constante, c'était toi et là je pensais que tu serais toujours là. Et puis, quand la question s'est posée de choisir entre tes amis et ta famille…

V : La question, tu veux dire l'ultimatum que tu m'as lancé ?

L : Oui, quand tu as soutenu ton père, j'étais perdu. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que l'on puisse soutenir son père. Ma famille avait toujours été vous trois alors pour moi, je n'avais plus de membres de ma famille. Et à cette époque, tu me faisais tant penser à Lilly que ce fut comme si je la perdais une deuxième fois alors ma colère s'est muée en rage aveugle et il fallait que ça sorte. Et tu étais la candidate idéale. Je me suis donnée comme mission de te faire souffrir, de te faire mal comme j'avais mal. Pour te punir d'avoir oublié Lilly. Je sais maintenant que c'est de la connerie à l'état pur mais à l'époque ça avait du sens.

V : Je l'ai compris mais ça n'empêche que cette période nous a marqué. Ton côté jackass et mon inhabilité à faire confiance. Tout découle de ça !

L : Tu ne m'as pas pardonnée. Pourquoi, tu as pardonnée à tout le monde y compris Duncan ? Mais moi, je devrai tenir des standards impossibles à atteindre. Pourquoi, est ce que je suis si particulier ou est-ce que je suis si repoussant ?

V : C'est que tu as le plus d'importance, tu ne le sais toujours pas ? Tu es celui qui est le plus susceptible de m'atteindre et de me quitter comme tous les autres l'ont fait avant toi ? Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas.

Logan resta muet devant cette confession. Ça le surprenait au plus haut point.

V : Jusqu'aux derniers évènements, j'avais cru que je t'avais réellement pardonné. J'étais heureuse, enfin heureuse, l'été avait été géniale. Mais, je me leurrais car si je t'avais excusé, je te ferais confiance. Je croirais ce que tu me dis sans douter de ta parole sans chercher à tout prix à te piéger, mais ça m'est impossible pour l'instant.

L : Pourquoi, Veronica ? Toi aussi, tu m'as blessée. Tu m'as accusée de viol, de meurtre et je t'ai pardonné car je savais…

V : Je suis désolée mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai subi cette année-là.

L : Je sais ma belle.

V : NON ! Humm. Tu sais ce que tu as entendu ou vu mais tu ne sais juste que le sommet de l'iceberg. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé le 1er Novembre 2003 ?

L : Heu ! Non !

V : Comment veux-tu comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé si tu ne sais pas ce que cette date a d'important.

L : Alors dis le moi Ronnie.

V : Tu veux vraiment le savoir. D'accord. La veille, je venais de voir les journalistes s'acharnaient sur mon père. C'est la première fois qu'on a crevé les pneus de ma voiture, la première fois qu'on a marqué le mot sal*** sur mon casier, les premières insultes lancées de face par un non 3.9. Mais surtout, c'est le moment où je t'ai vu te réjouir du spectacle, tu as adoré ça.

Tu as apprécié ma souffrance, je comprends pourquoi maintenant, mais à l'époque, j'ai compris que je t'avais perdu toi aussi. Tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai si peur de te laisser approcher mais cette simple image m'effraye, me terrifie. Je suis terrifié de l'avenir avec toi, peur de revoir cette expression cruelle sur ton visage, et surtout…

L : Quoi, tu préfères être avec un mec calme, posé, prévisible enfin bref ennuyeux au possible. Un gars comme Piz ou Duncan peut-être. Le mec idéal selon…

Veronica rit d'un rire amer.

V : Tu n'as toujours pas compris que Duncan et moi, c'est fini Je ne veux pas être avec lui…

L : Alors, pourquoi être sorti avec Duncan 2.0. alors a.k.a Piz ?

V : Je ne suis sorti avec Piz car il me rappelait Duncan. Je me suis mis avec lui pour les mêmes raisons que je suis ressortie avec Duncan à l'époque : la normalité.

L : Tu me dis toutes ces bonnes paroles mais dès que Duncan a claqué des doigts…

V : Logan Echolls, je vais te le dire une fois pour toute, et j'espère ne pas avoir à me répéter. Cet été, après tout ce qui s'est passé Aaron, Felix, tu es rentré dans une spirale incontrôlable. Et, quand il y a eu ces coups de feu, mon père a eu si peur pour moi. Je suis sa seule famille, la chair de sa chair, ça lui rappelait ce qui s'est passé avec ton… J'ai passé toute la nuit à le consoler. Lui, ex-shérif, détective privé avéré qui n'a jamais craqué ni quand sa femme la quitté, ni quand il a été viré, calomnié. Mais ce jour-là, je l'ai vu dévasté. Mais je me suis rassurée en disant que dans tous les cas, je t'avais, que je pouvais compter sur toi. Et là, tu t'es mis à péter les plombs et tu as cramé la piscine municipale. Déjà l'acte en lui-même était incroyablement stupide et dangereux, mais as-tu pensé à moi dans ce processus ? Aaron a essayé de me bruler vivante. Encore maintenant, dès que je suis toute seule, j'ai l'impression de sentir l'odeur de brulé alors cet été-là, ce fut pire. Cependant quand on était ensemble, je dormais mieux. Après ça, tout a changé. Tu es venu me voir ce soir-là et cette odeur, je l'ai senti sur toi et là dans mes cauchemars, ce n'était plus Aaron qui tentait de me cramer, mais…

L : Moi. Merde, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurai arrêté tout de suite.

V : Arrête-là tout de suite. J'ai essayé et quand j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains dans l'espoir de te faire peur et de stopper, ma lampe en a souffert.

L : Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne n'avais pas l'intention de rompre avec moi cet été là ?

V : Si mais je pensais que ça t'aurai donné une nouvelle perspective. Que deux jours après, tu aurais compris mes intentions, mais pas cette fois-ci, donc je suis restée seule cet été.

L : Oui mais, tu t'es vite consolée non ?

V : Je crois bien me rappeler que l'on était deux dans ce cas-là. Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie et que je t'ai fait du mal. Mais je ne sais pas si je t'explique, si tu vas comprendre mes raisons.

L : Vas-y, essaye toujours !

V : Après la résolution du meurtre de Lilly et notre rupture, je n'aspirai plus à une chose. Redevenir normale ou aussi normale que possible. Et pour moi, c'était redevenir la jeune fille que j'étais avant tout ça. Je sais c'était délusoire mais sur le coup. Ça m'a apparu nécessaire et vitale. Alors ressortir avec Duncan fut un pas dans cette direction. Puis…

L : Quoi ?

V : Ne te moques pas de moi, ça va te sembler fou et tu vas vouloir m'enfermer ?

L : C'était déjà mon intention.

Il dit cela en levant le sourcil. Veronica rit léger et triste.

V : Ok ? Après la mort de Lilly, j'avais l'habitude de la voir en rêve. Je sais que c'est insensé mais plus j'avançais dans mon investigation ou qu'il m'arrivait un évènement marquant, elle m'apparaissait. Mais dès que l'on a su le vrai coupable, elle m'a dit adieu. Et c'en était fini avec ce chapitre et ma meilleure amie définitivement. J'étais perdue et je m'étais perdue, je ne me supportais plus de n'avoir plus deux de mes meilleurs amis dans ma vie. Alors quand Duncan a semblé se battre pour moi, ce fut une solution à mon dilemme. Mais dès les premiers instants, j'ai vu que ça n'allait pas. Il faisait comme si de rien était. Comme si je n'avais pas changé, comme si l'année d'avant n'avait pas existé. Et même, si c'est que je souhaitai cela à la base, ça m'a vite porté sur les nerfs à force.

De plus, je voyais Meg souffrir alors que c'était une des seules correctes et gentilles avec moi lors de cette année de paria. Je ne voulais pas perdre encore une amie pour un mec et surtout pas Duncan alors j'avais l'intention de rompre. Puis, il y a eu l'accident de bus et là…

L : Oh ! Je serais bien hypocrite de t'enfermer pour cela. Quand à Duncan, je veux bien te croire mais tu avais l'air bien bouleversé qu'il aille voir Meg ? Et qu'il soit parti sans toi ?

V : Questions qui amènent beaucoup de réponses. Je vais commencer par le début mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que si ça m'a énervé et mis en colère, ce n'est pas que Duncan ait des sentiments pour Meg. J'aurai été bien hypocrite de lui en vouloir pour ça. C'est qu'encore une fois, il n'ait pas le courage de me dire les choses. C'est vrai, c'est limite vexant de savoir que ton copain soit le père du bébé d'une de ses meilleures amies. Mais s'il avait été honnête, s'il avait eu le courage de me dire les choses, je ne sais pas si ça serait mieux passé mais ça m'aurait montré qu'il a de la considération pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

C'est, à ce moment-là précis, que j'ai perdu le peu de confiance et de respect que j'avais encore pour lui. Pour moi, il est aussi égoïste et manipulateur que Céleste et Jake. La seule différence est que Duncan, on le plaint par rapport à ses parents.

Le fait d'être parti avec Lilly, ce fut un soulagement et un moyen de donner le change.

L : Donner le change, dans quelles mesures ?

La future stagiaire du FBI baissa la tête et sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Elle soupira un bon coup et se lança.

V : C'est moi qui aie organisé la fuite de Duncan…

L : Je m'en doutais. Je ne le crois pas assez organisé pour bluffer les flics et les agents du FBI. Je sais qu'il n'est pas assez débrouillard pour monter ce coup là, mais toi mon p'tit Lynx : je connais ta touche personnelle.

V : Oui, je reconnais que Duncan est beaucoup de choses mais pour cela il n'est pas 1er de la classe. Logan, tu me reproches souvent de ne jamais croire une mauvaise action de sa part. C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas que je lui fais une confiance aveugle mais c'est juste que je ne le crois pas assez intelligent ou n'ayant pas assez de cran pour faire preuve de machiavélisme. Toute sa vie, il n'a fait que suivre les directives de ses parents. La seule fois où il a décidé de prendre position est pour la petite Lilly.

L : Ouah ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire, tu viens juste de dire tout cela et pourtant je ne peux toujours pas croire que Veronica Mars ait pu s'exprimé ainsi sur l'enfant parfait Duncan Kane.

Veronica rit très longtemps qui devint limite un fou rire.

V : Bébé, Duncan n'est pas l'enfant parfait et il n'est pas devenu l'homme parfait loin de là. Il n'a jamais eu de courage pour quoi que ce soit. Il a toujours laissé sa sœur prendre le blâme de ses erreurs ou bêtises. Tu t'es occupé de lui pendant plus d'un an et malgré tout ça, il n'a pas cherché à te remercier ou même à te rendre l'appareil cet été là. Il n'a jamais eu le courage de me dire pourquoi il rompait et même pas eu la décence de trouver un moment pour rompre. Au premier abord, on le pense sympathique et dénué de malice, mais il est jaloux et possessif et quand il n'a plus besoin de toi, il te laisse tomber. Tu as vu la réaction quand il a su pour nous deux. Tu as vu comme il s'est débarrassé de Meg après avoir clamé à tout le monde qu'il en était amoureux.

Donc, rassure-toi, je sais qu'avant que tout devienne un enfer, j'avais des sentiments pour Duncan, mais toi et moi quand on s'est mis ensemble…

L : Vas-y ! Dis-le !

V : J'ai découvert l'amour passionnel avec ses bons et mauvais côtés et ça m'a fait flipper.

L : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je comprends toutes tes raisons, et je vois tes perspectives sur nos années lycées mais ça ne me rassure pas sur notre avenir.

V : Je le sais bien et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aimerai que tout s'arrange mais je n'arrive pas à changer de vie. Je ne fais que suivre le même chemin destructeur. C'est pour cela que Je pense que l'on a tous les deux besoin de temps pour cicatriser. Je vais prendre du temps pour moi et enfin arrêter de faire du mal autour de moi.

Logan essaya de l'interrompre mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps.

V : Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas mauvaise et peut-être que c'est vrai mais je fais des choix désastreux qui blessent ceux que j'aime. Je juge sans savoir, je pense tout connaître mais les derniers jours m'ont ouvert les yeux et m'ont fait appréhender que toute action a des conséquences pour moi mais aussi pour les autres. J'ai détruit la carrière de mon père, je l'ai déçu car j'ai fouiné dans des affaires louches et que je n'ai pas voulu me confier à lui. J'ai entrainé Wallace au point qu'il a été touché physiquement j'ai impliqué Mac dans ces histoires qui aurait pu la faire arrêter ou pire la faire tuer. Et toi, je t'ai traité comme de la merde alors que tu as réagi comme on a toujours réagis : On se venge quand on nous fait du mal. Mon excuse est que je ne savais pas que les implications de cette enquête mais ça n'empêche que je me sens coupable de toute cette débâcle. Et même si les autres m'ont pardonné, je m'en veux. Alors je tiens aussi à te présenter mes excuses.

L : Bien sûr que je t'excuse. C'est la première fois que tu le fais. Et même si je suis d'accord que tu as tendance à juger trop vite, même de voir le mal partout. On ne t'a pas donné l'occasion n'ont plus d'y remédier. Malgré ton côté cynique, tu crois aux deuxièmes chances, voir aux troisièmes dans mon cas. Alors, je comprends que de battre Pez ne t'as pas facilité les choses. Oui tu as merdé mais qui peut te jeter la pierre aucun de nous et surtout pas moi.

Veronica avait entendu la pique sur Piz mais ne voulait pas le reprendre pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

V : Tu sais ce qu'on dit Veronica Mars au fond est un Marshmallow.

Le brun rit mais se reprit rapidement.

L : Ce que je veux savoir c'est quand tu auras finit de te reconstruire est ce que tu me donneras une nouvelle chance ?

_A suivre_

_**P.S: Je sais je suis cruelle mais c'est le jeu ma petite Lucette. Veronica et Logan ont plein de choses à régler et va falloir être patient. Merci de suivre cette fanfic. Vous êtes formidable.  
><strong>_


End file.
